Azalea and the Chocolate Factory
by Cam-Moggy
Summary: 2005 Charlie and the Chocolate factory with my OC as a friend to the Buckets. Harry Potter x Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Crossover
1. OC Character Profile

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~OC Character Profile~~~**

* * *

 **Name:** Azalea Dorea Potter-Black. **  
Birth Date:** July 31st. **  
Gender:** Female. **  
Age:** 18 **  
Height:** 170 cm. **  
Weight:** 50 kg. **  
Blood Type:** O Negative. **  
Figure:** Hourglass and D cup. **  
Classification:** Witch. **  
Clan:** Potter, Black, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Le Fay, Ambrosia and Peverell.

 **Favourite Colour (s):** Emerald Green and Purple.  
 **Favourite Food and Drink:** Pasta, chocolate and Hot Chocolate.  
 **Likes:** Chocolate both food and drink, being with the Buckets, and cooking.  
 **Dislikes:** Arrogant and selfish people, family and friends being insulted and people being injured.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading any type of book, baking and cooking.

 **Physical Description:** Moonlight Silver hair, which was once midnight black, in a bun and two strands over her shoulders with an emerald green bow with pearls attached and emerald green eyes.

She is wearing a dress that rests below her knees. The top part of the dress is a light green with emerald green curves and swirls while the skirt is emerald green with light green lily outline along the bottom with pearls underneath. Around the waist, there is an emerald green belt with yellow x's. The high heels are silver with emerald green ribbons and an emerald green bag with pearls along the bottom and a bow on the front.

Her coat is emerald green with silver fluff around the collar and end of her sleeves along with a silver bow around the waist and below the neckline.

 **Distinguishing Features:** She has two tattoos that represent her previous life. The first tattoo is on her right arm written in Greek. It has her mum, dad, godfather and uncle's name shown. The second tattoo is of a stag and deer, black grim like dog and a brown wolf in a field of lilies. This is placed on the right side of her stomach under her breasts.

 **Personality:  
** Caring  
Kind  
Protective of her family and her precious people  
Perceptive  
Doesn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless it was necessary  
Unwavering loyalty to those who earn it  
Can easily read another person's intentions.  
Has a mothering instinct towards children unless they are spoiled and rotten.

 **Family:  
** Mum (Deceased) **  
**Dad (Deceased) **  
**Grandmother (Deceased) **  
**Grandfather (Deceased) **  
**Godfather Sirius (Deceased) **  
**Uncle Remus (Deceased) **  
**Teddy (Godson) **  
**Aunt Petunia **  
**Uncle Vernon **  
**Dudley (Cousin)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter One~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

I couldn't help but let out a sigh and run a hand through my new moonlight silver hair. I close my emerald green eyes before opening and looking around my surroundings. Hogwarts is in bad condition but not as bad as expected but then again I did put a barrier around it, so it wasn't damaged too badly.

There are bodies lying on the ground not moving. I look down at my feet to see the ashes left from Voldemort's body. I couldn't help but let out another sigh, this one of relief. It's finally over. I can leave the wizarding world without anyone stopping me and dragging me back to finish off their problems.

I won't be bringing Teddy though. He will stay with his Grandmother and I'll just visit every so often, so I'm still involved in his life. But I can't stay, his grandmother agreed. I think I will head over to Mama's old friends, the Bucket's.

Mama knew them as her parents knew both Mr and Mrs Bucket parents. Mama kept in contact with them even after her parent's death. Luckily, I had their address and continued to write to them via letters when I found out about them when I was 11.

I use my magic to redo my hair into a bun with two strands over my shoulders and an emerald green bow and pearls underneath. I am now wearing a dress that rests below my knees.

The top part of the dress is a light green with emerald green curves and swirls while the skirt is emerald green with light green lily outline along the bottom with pearls underneath. Around the waist, there is an emerald green belt with yellow x's. The high heels are silver with emerald green ribbons and an emerald green bag with pearls along the bottom and a bow on the front. My coat is emerald green with silver fluff around the collar and end of my sleeves along with a silver bow around the waist and below the neckline.

I check to make sure I have everything in my trunk, and I do so I apparate straight to the Bucket's house. They know I was coming as I sent them a letter a few weeks ago and they gave me permission to do so. I'll be sharing the room with Charlie, their son, but I don't mind that.

I knock on the door and Mrs Bucket lets me in. "Ahh, Azalea, come in. It shouldn't be long before Charlie and Mr Bucket gets home. Was your trip alright?"

I let out a soft chuckle. "It's fine and yes my trip was alright. Ahh, before I forget. Here." I hand over a bag filled with a lot of groceries as I will be staying with them so it's the least that I can do.

"You didn't have to." Mrs Bucket states as she takes the bag.

"I'm staying with you as well so it's the least I can do," I add softly, and she stops worrying and we share a smile before she put the groceries away.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Charlie stands on the path and watches as the Wonka vans drive by.

 _This is a story of an ordinary little boy named Charlie Bucket. He was not faster or stronger or more clever than other children._

Charlie runs down the path and heads back to his rundown home.

 _His family was not rich or powerful or well-connected. In fact, they barely had enough to eat. Charlie Bucket was the luckiest boy in the entire world. He just didn't know it yet._

Charlie makes to his front door and rushes inside. 

* * *

**~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before the door opens, and Charlie comes through. He greets the rest of his family before noticing that I was there. He wraps his arms around my waist as he looks up at me. "Azalea! You're staying?"

"Yeah, I will be for a while." I agree softly as I run my hand through Charlie's hair.

Charlie eventually let's go and we sit at the table. I watch as he takes out his textbook and he does his homework. We sit in a comfortable silence until it was broken when the door is opened once more.

This time it is Mr Bucket that walks through. "Evening, Buckets."

"Evening." Grandpa Joe replies while Grandpa George waves.

"Hi, Dad. Azalea is here." Charlie comments with a large smile on his face.

"Ahh Evening, Azalea." He greets as he takes off his gloves and puts them on the table before heading over to Mrs Bucket. I smile at him as he does.

Mrs Bucket looks up from cutting up some bread. "Soup's almost ready, darling." She kisses him on the cheek as he stops next to her. "We have bread due to the groceries that Azalea brought with her."

Mr Bucket comes to sit at the table next to Charlie. As he sits down he places his hand in his pocket. "Charlie…I found something I think you'll like." He takes out his hand and places whatever was inside in front of Charlie. I look to see there are a few toothpaste lids that are in different shapes.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 _Mr Bucket works at the local toothpaste factory. The hours are long, and the pay is terrible…yet occasionally, there were unexpected surprises._

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

 _But for some reason, I think he is going through some trouble at work. I wonder why?_

Charlie looks at the lids and picks one of them up with a large smile on his face. "It's exactly what I need." He gets up and heads towards the floor cupboards.

"What is it, Charlie?" Grandpa Joe asks interestedly.

Charlie takes out a model of a factory and places it on the countertop. He leans down slightly and places the lid on. "Dad found it, just the piece I needed."

"What piece was it?" Grandpa Joe asks.

I move over to the bed at the same time Charlie does. "A head for Willy Wonka."

"Well, how wonderful." Grandma Josephine praises.

"It's quite a likeness." Grandpa Joe states.

"You think so?" Charlie questions.

"Think so? I know so. I saw Willy Wonka with my own two eyes. I used to work for him, you know." Grandpa Joe states.

"You did?" Both Charlie and I question at the same time. We share a smile before looking back at Grandpa Joe.

"I did." Grandpa Joe agrees.

"He did." Grandma Josephine agrees.

"He did." Grandpa George also agrees.

Grandma Georgina perks up. "I love grapes." I let out a soft giggle before looking back at Grandpa Joe as he begins talking, lost in his memories.

"Of course, I was a much younger man in those days. Willy Wonka began with a single store on Cherry Street. But the whole world wanted his candy. The man was a genius. Did you know he invented a new way of making chocolate ice cream…so that it stays cold for hours without a freezer? You can even leave it lying in the sun on a hot day, and it won't go runny."

"But that's impossible." Charlie points out confused.

"Yeah, it should be." I agree interested.

"But Willy Wonka did it. Before long…he decided to build a proper chocolate factory- the largest chocolate factory in history-Fifty times as big as any other." When the factory is opened Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine share a kiss.

Charlie bumps his shoulder against Grandpa Joe. "Grandpa, don't make it gross."

"I think it's sweet." I tease bumping shoulders with Charlie.

"Tell them about the Indian prince. They'd like to hear about that." Grandma Josephine suggests.

"You mean, Prince Pondicherry?" Grandpa Joe ponders as Mrs Bucket hands out our soup and bread. "Well, Prince Pondicherry wrote a letter to Mr Wonka…and asked him to come all the way out to India…and build him a colossal palace entirely out of chocolate."

Grandma Georgina laughs as Grandpa Joe explains that it had over 100 rooms and was made out of dark or light chocolate.

"True to his word, the bricks were chocolate…and the cement holding them together was chocolate. All the walls and ceilings were made of chocolate as well. So were the carpets and the pictures and the furniture."

He goes on to explain that Mr Wonka warned the prince about eating the palace, but he refused and said he was going to live in it instead.

"But Mr Wonka was right, of course. Soon after this, there came a very hot day with a boiling sun." _The palace was destroyed and came crashing down due to the sun._ "The prince sent an urgent telegram requesting a new palace…but Willy Wonka was facing problems of his own. All the other chocolate makers, you see, had grown jealous of Mr Wonka. They began sending in spies to steal his secret recipes."

 _So, instead of creating their own ideas they stole someone else's instead. Disgusting. Those are the type of people I hate the most._

"Fickelgruber started making an ice cream that would never melt. Prodnose came out with a chewing gum that never lost its flavour. Then Slugworth began making candy balloons…that you could blow up to incredible sizes. The thievery got so bad…that one day, without warning…Mr Wonka told every single one of his workers to go home. He announced that he was closing his chocolate factory forever."

Charlie takes another spoonful of soup before looking up. "But it didn't close forever. It's open right now."

"Yeah, there is smoke coming from the chimneys," I add in agreement.

"Yes, sometimes when grownups say 'forever,' they mean 'a very long time.'" Mrs Buckets admits.

"Such as, 'I feel like I've eaten nothing but cabbage soup forever.'" Grandpa George states.

"Now, Pops." Mr Bucket warns.

"The factory did close, Charlie, Azalea." Grandma Josephine acknowledges.

"And it seemed like it was going to be closed forever. Then one day we saw smoke rising from the chimneys. The factory was back in business." Grandpa Joe comments happily.

"Did you get your job back?" Charlie asks.

"No. No one did." Grandpa Joe states disappointed.

It is silent until Charlie breaks it. "But there must be people working there."

"Think about it, Charlie. Have you ever seen a single person…going into that factory or coming out of it?" Grandma Josephine queries.

Charlie looks down thoughtfully before looking back up. "No. The gates are always closed."

"Exactly." Grandpa Joe states as he places his bowl on the tray.

"But then, who's running the machines?" I question softly.

"Nobody knows, Charlie, Azalea." Mrs Bucket admits.

"It certainly is a mystery." Mr Bucket agrees.

"I could sense a lot of people inside when I walk by earlier," I add getting everyone's attention. They know about magic after all, so I don't have to hide anything.

"Hasn't someone asked Mr Wonka?" Charlie asks looking at Grandpa Joe.

"Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out. The only thing that comes out of that place is the candy…already packed and addressed. I'd give anything in the world just to go in one more time…and see what's become of that amazing factory." Grandpa Joe acknowledges.

"Well, you won't, because you can't. No one can." Grandpa George interrupts dampening the mood. "It's a mystery, and it will always be a mystery. That little factory of yours, Charlie, is as close as any of us is ever going to get."

"Come on, Charlie. I think it's time we let your grandparents get some sleep. Azalea, are you going to head up to bed too?" Mrs Bucket questions.

"Yeah, I'll head up too. I'm also tired after today." I agree as I place my bowl on the tray.

I watch as Charlie goes around the bed and hugs his grandparent's goodnight. "Goodnight, Grandpa George."

"Night, Charlie."

"Night- Night." Grandma Josephine states kissing his cheek.

He walks around the bed towards Grandpa Joe. At the same time, Mrs Bucket passes the chair over the bed to Mr Bucket who places it back at the table.

"Night, Grandpa Joe."

"Goodnight, Grandma Georgine."

"Nothing's impossible, Charlie." She whispers.

Charlie takes a step back and looks at her before he heads to the other side of the room and climbs up the ladder to his room. While he does, I look at the Buckets. "Night, Everyone." I follow after Charlie and climb up the ladder after him.

We both make it up and I use my magic to make his room and bed bigger so both of us can fit on it. We lean over the edge and looks at the Buckets. "Goodnight." We both say at the same time.

"Night, Charlie, Azalea." All of the Bucket reply back. "Sleep well."

Charlie moves back from the edge and sits on the right side of the bed. He takes off his shoes and lays on his side looking out the gap in the roof that gives a good view of the chocolate factory.

I wave my hand over myself and change into my pyjamas. A pair of silk long-sleeved emerald green top and trousers. I use my magic to materialise a thick blanket that I place over Charlie and me. I turn off the lamp and lay on the other side of the bed.

 _For some reason, I feel like the luck for this family is about to change. Especially for Charlie._ I ponder slightly before getting comfortable. I slowly fall asleep, exhausted from defeated Voldemort earlier that day.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 _Indeed, that very night, the impossible had already been set in motion._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\ 


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Two~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We both make it up and I use my magic to make his room and bed bigger so both of us can fit on it. We lean over the edge and looks at the Buckets. "Goodnight." We both say at the same time.

"Night, Charlie, Azalea." All of the Bucket reply back. "Sleep well."

Charlie moves back from the edge and sits on the right side of the bed. He takes off his shoes and lays on his side looking out the gap in the roof that gives him a good view of the chocolate factory.

I wave my hand over myself and change into my pyjamas. A pair of silk long-sleeved emerald green top and trousers. I use my magic to materialise a thick blanket that I place over Charlie and me. I turn off the lamp and lay on the other side of the bed.

 _For some reason, I feel like the luck for this family is about to change. Especially for Charlie._ I ponder slightly before getting comfortable. I slowly fall asleep, exhausted from defeated Voldemort earlier that day.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 _Indeed, that very night, the impossible had already been set in motion._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

I wake up early in the morning to see that during the night Charlie had snuggled up to my side. The rest of the Buckets was still asleep, so I carefully get out of the bed, change back into the clothes I was wearing yesterday, cleaned of course, and head downstairs.

With the groceries, I make breakfast for us all. I make some toasts with jam. Luckily there was a month's worth of food in the bag that I brought for them. I had just finished making the food when everyone else wakes up.

When it is time for Charlie to head to school, I walk out with his after placing on my coat. When we get at the end of the street near the factory there is a large crowd of people surrounding a pole. Charlie and I push our way through the crowd to see what they were all looking at.

On the pole, there is a white flyer with red and black writing and a large Wonka at the top. As we were close to the pole, I am able to see clearly what it says. It says:

* * *

'W

Dear people of the world:  
I, Willy Wonka, have decided to allow five  
Children to visit my factory this year.  
These lucky five will be shown about  
Personally by me, and will learn all my  
Secrets and the magic of my factory.

* * *

Five golden tickets have been hidden  
Underneath the ordinary wrapping paper  
Of five ordinary Wonka bars. These five  
Candy bars may be anywhere- in my shop,  
In any street, in any town, in any country  
In the world.

* * *

In addition, one of these children shall  
Receive a special prize…beyond anything  
You could ever imagine. Good luck to  
All, and happy hunting!'

Charlie looks very excited as he heads to school, though reluctantly as he wished to go back home and tells the rest of the Buckets. But, school is still that day so he couldn't.

Instead of going back home, I head over to the library. I spend the rest of the morning reading some medical books. I know healing via magic but not enough via muggle means. So just in case, I might as well read up on it.

When I go to get something to eat at the café, there is a lot of adults and such inside the candy store getting a lot of Wonka bars. This is going to be a stressful few days until all of the golden tickets have been found.

I head over to Charlie school to wait for him and then we head back to the house. As soon as we get inside, Charlie is quick to tell them about the golden tickets, well after greeting the whole family first.

"Wouldn't it be something, Charlie, to open a bar of candy…and find a golden ticket inside?" Grandpa Joe states happily.

"I know, but I only get one bat a year, for my birthday," Charlie admits.

"Well, it's your birthday next week." Mrs Bucket states.

"You have as much chance as anybody else does. "Grandma Josephine encourages.

"Balderdash." Grandpa George denies. "The kids who are going to find the golden tickets…are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars every day. Our Charlie gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance."

"Everyone has a chance, Charlie." Grandma Josephine states softly.

"Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket…will be fat, fat, fat." Grandpa George comments.

For some reason, I agree with Grandpa George. I think that the first person to get the golden ticket is going to be a boy who eats a lot of candy, especially chocolate.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Three~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Balderdash." Grandpa George denies. "The kids who are going to find the golden tickets…are the ones who can afford to buy candy bars every day. Our Charlie gets only one a year. He doesn't have a chance."

"Everyone has a chance, Charlie." Grandma Josephine states softly.

"Mark my words, the kid who finds the first ticket…will be fat, fat, fat." Grandpa George comments.

For some reason, I agree with Grandpa George. I think that the first person to get the golden ticket is going to be a boy who eats a lot of candy, especially chocolate.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

True to Grandpa George's word, the first person to find the first ticket was in Dusseldorf, Germany and he is incredibly fat, his mouth smeared with chocolate. I couldn't help but be disgusted as I watch the young boy and his parents on the TV.

He is surrounded by reporters with his father in the background tying up the sausages and his mother standing to his side, smiling at the cameras, proud of him getting a golden ticket.

"I eating the Wonka bar and I taste something that is not chocolate. Or coconut…or walnut, or peanut butter, or nougat, or butter brittle or caramel, or sprinkles. So, I look and…I find ze golden ticket." He holds up the golden ticket with the right corner bitten off.

"Augustus, how did you celebrate?" A reporter asks.

"I eat more candy." He rips open the wrapping paper of another Wonka bar and eats more chocolate.

Augustus's mother then speaks. She is just as large as her son is. "We knew Augustus would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day that it was not possible for him not to find one."

The mother wraps her arms around Augustus from behind and lifts up his arms. He holds up the Wonka bar in one hand and the golden ticket in the other.

With the interview done it goes back to the newscaster. "…ticket claimed and only four more…"

Grandpa George is the first to break the silence. "Told you it'd be a porker."

"What a repulsive boy." Grandma Josephine states slightly disgusted.

"Only four golden tickets left." Charlie points out slightly discouraged.

"Now that they found one, things will really get crazy." Grandpa Joe states.

 _Now, why do I get the feeling that the next person to find the golden ticket will be even worse than the Augustus? Well, I suppose I'll find out when the Tv shows the next winner._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Four~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Grandpa George is the first to break the silence. "Told you it'd be a porker."

"What a repulsive boy." Grandma Josephine states slightly disgusted.

"Only four golden tickets left." Charlie points out slightly discouraged.

"Now that they found one, things will really get crazy." Grandpa Joe states.

 _Now, why do I get the feeling that the next person to find the golden ticket will be even worse than the Augustus? Well, I suppose I'll find out when the TV shows the next winner._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

It wasn't long before the next child found a golden ticket. This time it was found in Buckinghamshire, England. It was found by a young girl that looks really, really spoiled. Even worse than Dudley before he grew up and that is saying something.

"Veruca? Can you spell that for us please?" A male reporter requests.

"V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt." Veruca states with a smile on her face, the golden ticket held out in front of her.

"As soon as my little Veruca told me she had to have one of these golden tickets, I started buying up all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business, you see. So, I say to my workers…'Morning, ladies. From now on, you can stop shelling peanuts and start shelling the wrappers of these chocolate bars instead.'" Her father comments.

I look at the man on the TV in disgust. Definitely worse than August and even Dudley for that matter.

"Three days went by and we had no luck. It was terrible. My little Veruca got more and more upset each day. Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I could get her what she wanted. Then finally…I found her a ticket."

"She's even worse than the fat boy." Grandpa George states in disbelief.

"I didn't think that was really fair," Charlie admits from where he was sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. "She didn't find the ticket herself."

"Don't worry about it, Charlie. That man spoils his daughter, and no good ever comes from spoiling a child like that."

Grandpa Joe had just finished speaking when Mr and Mrs Bucket comes through the front door. "Charlie, Mum and I thought that maybe you want to open your birthday present tonight."

Mrs Bucket walks over to the bed with her arms hidden behind her back. Mr Bucket follows after her and turns off the TV. "Here you are." Mrs Bucket holds the present out in front of her.

Charlie takes it with a smile and is quick to remove the wrapping paper. It is, of course, Charlie favourite Wonka Bar. A Whipple-Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight. Charlie looks down at the bar hesitant. "Maybe I should wait till morning."

"Like hell." Grandpa George states without hesitation.

"Pop." Mr Bucket warns.

"Altogether, we're 399 years old. We don't wait." Grandpa Joe states in anticipation.

Charlie carefully removes the bar from the first wrapper before looking at Mrs Bucket when she speaks up hesitantly. "Now, Charlie, you mustn't feel too disappointed. You know, if you don't get the…"

"Whatever happens, you'll still have the candy." Mr Bucket finishes as Mrs Bucket trails off.

Charlie carefully removes the last wrapper and pulls it off. He looks down at the bar disappointed as there was no golden ticket. "Ah, well. That's that." Grandpa Joe is the first to break the silence.

"We'll share it," Charlie suggests.

"Oh, no, Charlie. Not your birthday present." Grandpa Joe denies.

"It's my candy bar, and I'll do what I want with it," Charlie says with a smile on his face. With that said, he breaks off pieces and splits it all between us. We wait until Charlie takes a bit of his piece before any of us touch ours.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Five~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Charlie carefully removes the bar from the first wrapper before looking at Mrs Bucket when she speaks up hesitantly. "Now, Charlie, you mustn't feel too disappointed. You know, if you don't get the…"

"Whatever happens, you'll still have the candy." Mr Bucket finishes as Mrs Bucket trails off.

Charlie carefully removes the last wrapper and pulls it off. He looks down at the bar disappointed as there was no golden ticket. "Ah, well. That's that." Grandpa Joe is the first to break the silence.

"We'll share it," Charlie suggests.

"Oh, no, Charlie. Not your birthday present." Grandpa Joe denies.

"It's my candy bar, and I'll do what I want with it," Charlie says with a smile on his face. With that said, he breaks off pieces and splits it all between us. We wait until Charlie takes a bit of his piece before any of us touch ours.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

I was watching Mrs Bucket cut up some lettuce for the soup. She has already cut up the bread and cheese. It isn't long before Charlie comes through the door with the newspaper in his hand. He had just finished school after all.

"All right, let's see who found it." Grandpa Joe states as Charlie walks off to the table.

He hangs his bag on the chair and sits down after passing the newspaper over to Mr Bucket to readout. "The third ticket was found by Miss Violet Beauregard."

Mrs Bucket places the right channel on the TV. The next place the ticket was found was in Atlanta, Georgia. Violet is holding the golden ticket in front of her while chewing the gum in her mouth non-stop. Her mom is standing next to her with a lot of trophies in the background.

"There are just some of the 263 trophies and medals my Violet has won." Her mum says as she gazes down at Violet.

Violet holds up hr ticket and continues to chew her gum. "I'm a gum chewer, mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things, I laid off the gum, switched to candy bars."

"She's just a driven young woman. I don't know where she gets it." Her mum says proudly.

Violet turns to look at one of her trophies before looking back at the cameras. "I'm the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer. This piece of gum I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for three months solid. That's a record."

"Of course, I did have my share of trophies. Mostly baton." Violet's mum turns and points at the batons on the wall behind her.

"So, it says that one kid's going to get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other four are. That kid—It's gonna be me." Violet states confidently.

"Tell them why Violet." Her mum encourages.

"Because I'm a winner," Violet states filled with pride.

"What a beastly girl." Grandma Josephine admits.

"Despicable." Grandma Georgina agrees.

"You don't know what we're talking about." Grandpa George says as he leans closer to her.

Grandma Georgine looks at him absentmindedly. "Dragonflies."

We all look at the TV when the reporter speaks up urgently. "But wait, this is just in. The fourth golden ticket has been found by a boy called Mike Teavee."

The fourth one was found in Denver, Colorado. Mr and Mrs Teavee are standing to the side while Mike is sitting on the floor playing his game with the volume up loud. A game that has guns in it going by the gunfire sounds.

"All you had to do was track the manufacturing dates, offset by weather and the derivative of the Nikkei index. A retard could figure it out." Mike comment dryly.

Mr Teavee shakes his head softly. "Most of the time, I don't know what he's talking about. You know, kids these days, what with all the technology."

"Die! Die! Die!" Mike shouts at the TV.

"Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long." Mr Teavee states looking away from Mike.

Mike lets out a grunt and the gunfire stops. "In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar."

"And how did it taste?" A male reporter asks.

"I don't know. I hate chocolate." Mike states.

"Well, it's a good thing you're going to a chocolate factory, you ungrateful little…"

I cover my ears and Mr Bucket covers Charlie as Grandpa George rants angrily about Mike. I remove my hands when he finishes in time to listen to the reporter. "…that question is: Who will be the winner of the last golden…?"

Charlie is quick to turn off the TV before anything else could be said. He turns to Mr Bucket as he sits at the table. "Dad?"

Mr Bucket looks up from his newspaper to look at Charlie. "Yes, Charlie?"

"Why aren't you at work?" Charlie asks causing Mrs Bucket to stop briefly as she was about to pick up the TV.

"Uh, well, uh…toothpaste factory thought they'd give me a bit of time off." Mt Bucket comments hesitantly.

"Like summer vacation?" Charlie questions.

"Sure. Something like that." Mr Bucket agrees. Mrs Bucket taps his shoulder before heading back to the soup.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

 _In fact, it wasn't like a vacation at all. The upswing in candy sales had led to a rise in cavities, which led to a rise in toothpaste sales. With the extra money, the factory had decided to modernize, eliminating Mr Bucket's job._

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

 _So, he has been fired huh? I knew it would happen eventually. Though, they will all_

 _be fine in the end as I think he will get a better job._

Charlie and I head up to his room where we look out of the gap in the roof. We watch as Mrs Bucket hugs Mr Bucket from behind. We are snaps out of our thought when we hear a soft voice from downstairs. "Charlie, Azalea. " Grandpa Joe calls. We look and he motions us to come to him with his finger.

Charlie and I share a look before we quietly head downstairs. I see Grandpa Joe getting out a coin from his small wallet. "My secret hoard. You and I are going to have one more fling at finding that last ticket."

"Are you sure you want to spend your money on that, Grandpa?" Charlie asks worriedly.

"Of course, I'm sure." Grandpa agrees without hesitation and holds out the coin. "Here. Run down to the nearest store and buy the first Wonka candy bar you see. Bring it straight back and we'll open it together."

Charlie takes the money, runs to the chair to get his coat and runs out the door carefully shutting it behind him. I watch Grandpa Joe as he mutters to himself and falls asleep. "Such a good boy, really. Oh, such a…"

It isn't long before Charlie got back with a Wonka bar. He takes off his coat and stands next to me. He looks down at Grandpa Joe and wakes him up. "Grandpa?" He lets out a gasp as he wakes up. "You fell asleep."

"Have you got it?" Grandpa Joe asks. Charlie holds it out in front of him and passes it to Grandpa Joe. "Which end should we open first?"

"Just do it quickly, like a Band-Aid," Charlie suggests.

I watch as the pair of them close their eyes as they open the Wonka bar at both ends. They slowly turn their heads and open their eyes to look at the bar and they both become disappointed with the result. Once again there is no golden ticket.

 _I still think that Charlie will be the one to get the last ticket. That is what my gut is telling me, and it has never led me wrong before, so it is only a matter of time._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Six~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

It isn't long before Charlie got back with a Wonka bar. He takes off his coat and stands next to me. He looks down at Grandpa Joe and wakes him up. "Grandpa?" He lets out a gasp as he wakes up. "You fell asleep."

"Have you got it?" Grandpa Joe asks. Charlie holds it out in front of him and passes it to Grandpa Joe. "Which end should we open first?"

"Just do it quickly, like a Band-Aid," Charlie suggests.

I watch as the pair of them close their eyes as they open the Wonka bar at both ends. They slowly turn their heads and open their eyes to look at the bar and they both become disappointed with the result. Once again there is no golden ticket.

 _I still think that Charlie will be the one to get the last ticket. That is what my gut is telling me, and it has never led me wrong before, so it is only a matter of time._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I follow Charlie out of the house to get fresh air. We stop in front of the chocolate factory where we both close our eyes and inhale deeply. The smell coming from the factory is just heavenly.

As we both stand in front of the factory two men with the dogs talking to each other walk by. "Did you see that some kid in Russia found the last golden ticket?"

"Yes, it was in the paper this morning. Good boy."

"Come on, George. Good boy."

"Come on, Charlie. Let head back." I say softly to get his attention.

"Yeah." He agrees with a sad smile.

When we get near the shop Charlie stops suddenly when he looks to the right. I follow his gaze to see that there is a dollar peaking out slightly in the snow on the road near the curb. Charlie walks towards the road and drops to his knees. He gently takes it out and looks at it in disbelief.

He lets out a gasp and looks up at me. I let out a soft smile. "Why don't you go get a Wonka bar. We'll give the rest of the change to your parents."

Charlie nods his head in agreement as I help him off the ground. We head inside the shop in front of us. Charlie takes off his gloves and heads straight to the counter. "One Wonka Whipple- Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight, please."

"Okay. Yep." The man passes it to Charlie while I wait for the change.

The woman next to us put down the newspaper she was reading. "The nerve of some people."

The shopkeeper chuckles. "I know. Forging a ticket. Come on." He hands over the change and I place it in my coat pocket, so I don't lose it.

I watch as Charlie looks at his Wonka bar in disbelief. He pulls apart more of the wrapping and pulls out a golden ticket. The shopkeeper also looks at the ticket in disbelief. "It's a golden ticket. You found Wonka's last golden ticket! In my shop, too!"

A male comes from behind Charlie and places his arm on his shoulder. "Listen, I'll buy it from you. I'll give you $50. And a new bicycle."

A different woman appears at Charlie's other side. "Are you crazy? I'd give him $500 for that ticket. You want to sell me your ticket for $500, young man?"

"That's enough of that! Leave the kid alone!" The shopkeeper scolds. "Listen, don't let anyone have it. Take it straight home, you understand?"

"Thank you." A large smile appears on Charlie's face as the two of us run out of the store and head back home without stopping.

When we get near the house, Mr and Mrs Bucket are outside collecting some firewood and more cabbage. "Mom! Dad! I found it! The last golden ticket—it's mine!" Charlie shouts as he stops near Grandpa Joe.

Charlie holds up the ticket in front of Grandpa Joe who holds it in front of his face. "Yippee!" He throws back his covers and gets out of the bed. He dances about while humming happily. He finally stops and holds out the ticket towards Mr and Mrs Bucket. "Here. Read this aloud. Let's hear exactly what it says."

They both drop what they were carrying, and Mr Bucket carefully takes the ticket. "Greetings to you the lucky finder of this golden ticket from Mr Willy Wonka. I shake you warmly by the hand. For now, I do invite you to come to my factory and be my guest for one whole day." Charlie looks happy as a large smile appears on his face.

"I, Willy Wonka, will conduct you around the factory myself, showing you everything there is to see. Afterwards, when it is time to leave, you will be escorted home by a procession of large trucks, each one filled with all the chocolate you could ever eat. And remember, one of you lucky five children will receive an extra prize beyond your wildest imagination. Now, here are your instructions. On the first of February, you must come to the factory gates at 10:00 a.m. sharp. You're allowed to bring one or two members of your family to look after you. Till then, Willy Wonka." Mr Bucket finishes.

"First of February." Mrs Bucket repeats before looking up surprised. "But that's tomorrow."

"Then there's not a moment to lose, Charlie. Wash your face, comb your hair, scrub your hands, brush your teeth, blow your nose…" Grandpa Joe suggests.

"And get that mud off your pants." Grandpa George interrupts Grandpa Joe.

"Now we must all try and keep very calm. First thing that we have to decide is this: Who is going with Charlie to the factory?" Mrs Bucket questions.

"I will. I'll take him. You leave it to me." Grandpa Joe quickly speaks up.

"How about you, dear? Don't you think you ought to go?" Mrs Bucket asks Mr Bucket.

"Well…Grandpa Joe seems to know more about it than we do. Provided, of course, he feels well enough. Maybe Azalea could go with the pair of them if she doesn't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all." I agree softly.

"Yippee!" Grandpa Joe cheers and he once again begins to dance about briefly before turning to look at Charlie.

Charlie shakes his head. "No. we're not going. A woman offered me $500 for the ticket. I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate."

Grandpa Joe lowers his head sadly and slowly sit back down on the edge of the bed.

"Young man, come here." Grandpa George motions him over to his side of the bed. "There's plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket—there's only five of them in the whole world, and that's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?"

"No, sir." Charlie denies shaking his head softly.

"Then get that mud off your pants. You've got a factory to go to." Grandpa George orders.

A large smile appears back on Charlie's face as Grandpa George snaps him out of it and persuades him to go to the factory.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\ 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Seven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

Charlie shakes his head. "No. we're not going. A woman offered me $500 for the ticket. I bet someone else would pay more. We need the money more than we need the chocolate."

Grandpa Joe lowers his head sadly and slowly sit back down on the edge of the bed.

"Young man, come here." Grandpa George motions him over to his side of the bed. "There's plenty of money out there. They print more every day. But this ticket—there's only five of them in the whole world, and that's all there's ever going to be. Only a dummy would give this up for something as common as money. Are you a dummy?"

"No, sir." Charlie denies shaking his head softly.

"Then get that mud off your pants. You've got a factory to go to." Grandpa George orders.

A large smile appears back on Charlie's face as Grandpa George snaps him out of it and persuades him to go to the factory.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

Charlie wakes up early in the morning to get himself ready. It isn't long before he is ready along with Grandpa Joe. I use my magic to clean my clothes, body and hair leaving behind the scent of lilies, roses and cherry blossoms. I remove the magic from my ladyship ring so that everyone can see it.

It has a gold band which has silver vines wrapped around the whole band. The ring itself is a lily but I don't know why I expected anything else. The petals of the lily are rubies while the gem in the middle is an emerald. Inside that emerald, there is the image of the Potter family crest. The Potter Family crest is a gold stag with silver lilies and vines wrapped around its antlers.

I make sure my hair is tied up securely before placing on my coat and shoes and I follow Charlie, Grandpa Joe, Mr and Mrs Bucket out of the house to the factory. Mr and Mrs Bucket wait in the crowd with everyone else while Charlie, Grandpa Joe and I stand next to the other golden ticket winners.

The Gloops are standing to our left while the Salts are standing to our right. The three of us turn to look at Mr and Mrs bucket who waves at us before we turn back to the factory gates.

"Daddy, I want to go in," Veruca complains whining.

Mr Salt looks at his watch. "It's 9:59, sweetheart."

"Make time go faster." She demands.

Charlie looks up at Grandpa Joe. "Do you think Mr Wonka will recognize you?"

"Hard to say. It's been years." Grandpa Joe admits.

Augusts is, of course, eating another Wonka candy bar and Mrs Gloop is standing silently at his side. Violet is still chewing a piece of gum. Her mother looks down at her. "Eyes on the prize, Violet. Eyes on the prize." Violet nods her head in agreement before looking back at the factory gates. Mike and his father are also looking towards the gates, well, Mr Teavee keeps on looking around.

As soon as it hit 10 a.m. the factory gates slowly open. "Please enter." A voice speaks over the speaker. We all walk inside and then stop. "Come…forward." We all walk forward. "Close the gates." The gates slowly close. "Dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? Well…"

The front doors open to reveal red, gold-rimmed curtains with a white W in the corners. The curtain opens as music starts. It shows puppets that are moving about singing.

"Hee-hee, ha-ha, ho-ho, ho-ho.

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka

The amazing chocolatier! Whee!

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka

Everybody give a cheer, hooray!

He's modest, clever and so smart.

He barely can restrain it

With so much generosity,

there is no way to contain it! Whee!

To contain it, to contain, to contain, to contain.

Ha-ha, hee-hee, ho-ho, hooray!

Ha-ha! Whee!

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka

He's the one that children flock to meet

Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka

He's a genius who just can't be beat

A magician and a chocolate whiz

The best darn guy who ever lived

Willy Wonka, here he is!"

A red and gold chair appears from the floor, though it is empty, and Wonka isn't sitting on it. Fire sprinklers pop up from the floor and cover the stage burning some of the puppets as the music comes to a stop and the puppets shut down.

I hear clapping and manic giggling from our right. We turn to look to see a man with a large coat and a top hat standing next to Mr Salt. "Wasn't that just magnificent? I was worried it was getting a little dodgy in the middle part, but then that finale—wow!" He moves up the stairs and stands in front of the puppets looking down at us.

"Who are you?" Violet questions.

"He's Willy Wonka." Grandpa Joe speaks up in awe.

"Really?" Charlie questions in the same tone.

Wonka looks around at us before speaking up hesitantly. "Good morning, Starshine. The Earth says hello." No one says anything and Wonka looks around awkwardly from the stage. He reaches inside his coat and pulls out some cards. "Dear Guests, greetings. Welcome to the factory. I shake you warmly by the hand." He holds out his hand but as none of us moves forward to take it, he takes it back his glove squeaking. "My name is Willy Wonka." He giggles.

Veruca points at the red and gold seat behind Wonka. "Then shouldn't you be up there?"

"Well, I couldn't very well watch the show from up there, now, could I, little girl?" Wonka states dryly.

Grandpa Joe takes a step forward. "Mr, Wonka, I don't know if you remember me, but I used to work here in the factory."

"Were you one of those despicable spies who every day tried to steal my life's work and sell it to those parasitic copycat candy-making cads?" Wonka questions darkly which sends a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"No, sir." Grandpa Joe is quick to deny.

"Then wonderful. Welcome back. Let's get a move on, kids." Wonka states in a happy tone and he turns around and walks towards the set of doors behind him. We follow after him carefully to not touch the fire.

"Don't you want to know our names?" August's questions, his mouth full as he hurries after him.

"Can't imagine how it would matter. Come quickly. Far too much to see." We go through another set of red curtains and make it inside. "Just drop your coats anywhere." Wonka takes off his coat and throws it to the side.

I take off my coat and fold it up and place it inside my bag when no one is looking. I do the same with Charlie's and Grandpa Joe's coats. The rest of the children and their parents do the same and hang their coat on the poles.

I look up when I feel someone gaze on me. I meet Wonka's eyes to see that they are a mesmerizing purple colour. I blink a few times as his gaze fills with lust and another emotion I can't place.

"Mr Wonka sure is toasty in here." Mr Teavee states dragging Wonka's gaze away from me and towards him.

"What?! Oh, yeah. I have to keep it warm in here because my workers are used to an extremely hot climate. They just can't stand the cold." Wonka comments.

"Who are the workers?" Charlie asks interestedly.

Wonka turns around to look at Charlie before looking away. "All in good time. Now…" We begin walking. Violet all of a sudden hugs Wonka around the waist causing him to let out a gasp and look disgusted.

Violet lets go and moves back. "Mr Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde."

"Oh. I don't care." He states before walking off.

"Well, you should care, because I'm the girl who's going to win the special prize at the end," Violet states confidently.

"Well, you do seem confident, and confidence is key." Wonka praises sarcastically.

Violet looks up at her Mum looking for praise which she gets through a proud smile. Veruca stops in front of Wonka causing him to let out another gasp. "I'm Veruca Salt. It's very nice to meet you, sir." She curtsies with a fake smile on her face.

"I always thought a veruca was a type of wart you got on the bottom of your foot." Wonka laughs causing the smile to fall from Veruca's face. I let out a soft chuckle of my own causing Wonka to look at me with amusement in his gaze.

Augustus is next. He stands in front of Veruca, chocolate in his mouth causing his speech to be muffled. "I'm Augustus Gloop. I love your chocolate.

Wonka looks at Augustus's body briefly before looking at his face. "I can see that. So, do I. I never expected to have so much in common." He replies back sarcastically. He goes to take a step forward but stops and turns around to look at Mike. "You. You're Mike Teavee. You're the little devil who cracked the system." He looks at Charlie though his gaze is slightly softer as well as his tone. "And you. Well, you're just lucky to be here, aren't you?" He looks away from Charlie and looks at the adults and me. "And the rest of you must be their p…" He stops as he struggles to get the word out of his mouth.

"Parents." Mr Salt offers.

"Yeah. Moms and dads." His face turns pale slightly as he seems to be lost in his thoughts. "Dad? Papa?" He snaps out of it and a smile appears on his face. He was about to turn away, but he looks at me. "Aren't you a bit young to be one of those?"

I blink a couple of times. "I'm not Charlie's mum. I'm just a friend of the family. I don't have any children." I state softly as I watch as his eyes light up when hearing what I said.

"Good. Let's move along." Wonka states cheerfully as he turns and carries on walking.

* * *

 **~~~Willy's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Good? Why did I say that? Yet, why does the thought of her having any kids make me upset and annoyed? So confusing. What is this feeling I am having just by looking at her, hearing her laugh and her voice?_

I try to push these thoughts out of my mind as I continue the tour.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Good? Why did he seem pleased when he found out that I haven't got any kids? And the look in his eyes is confusing me and sending shivers down my spine and butterflies in my stomach._ I shake my head and snap myself out of my thoughts as we follow after Wonka and he leads us down the hall.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eight~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Willy's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Good? Why did I say that? Yet, why does the thought of her having any kids make me upset and annoyed? So confusing. What is this feeling I am having just by looking at her, hearing her laugh and her voice?_

I try to push these thoughts out of my mind as I continue the tour.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

 _Good? Why did he seem pleased when he found out that I haven't got any kids? And the look in his eyes is confusing me and sending shivers down my spine and butterflies in my stomach._ I shake my head and snap myself out of my thoughts as we follow after Wonka and he leads us down the hall.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Augusts walks alongside Charlie. "Would you like some chocolate?" He asks.

"Sure," Charlie replies with a smile.

"Then you should've brought some," Augustus states as he shoves more chocolate in his mouth.

 _He really is a dreadful boy._ I stick my foot out in front of him making sure his mum doesn't see and he trips over. "Augustus, be careful. You're so clumsy tripping over nothing." Mrs Gloop scolds and she helps his up.

I share a look with Charlie, and we share a laugh. I hear another laugh and look to see Wonka looking at me with amusement in his eyes. He saw, then. He looks at me briefly before turning away once again.

I watch as Violet and Veruca look at each other. A fake smile appears on Veruca's face. "Let's be friends." A fake smile also appears on Violet's face. "Best friends." They link arms before looking away from each other, the smile leaving their faces.

We slow down when we get to the end of the hallway which has a small door. "An important room, this. After all, it is a chocolate factory."

"Then why is the door so small?" Mike questions rudely.

"That's to keep all the great big chocolaty flavour inside," Wonka states with a giggle. He leans down and opens the small door with the key. He stands up and places his hand on the door and pushes. They slowly open to reveal a room with different types of sweets and green grass, even a brown waterfall and a long river. We walk further inside and stop near one of the bridges. "Now…do be careful, my dear children. Don't lose your heads. Don't get overexcited. Just keep very calm."

Augusts drops the Wonka bar he was eating. Violet is still chewing her gum while everyone else is looking around in awe and amazement. It's beautiful." Charlie states as he looks around.

Once again, I feel Wonka's gaze resting upon me. I look up to see him gazing at me again, not taking any notice of anything else. "What? Ohh, yeah, it's very beautiful." The whole time he is speaking he doesn't take his gaze off me until he does snap out of it and look the other way.

He walks down to the edge of the river. "Every drop of the river is hot melted chocolate of the finest quality." We walk over the bridge and he stops in front of the waterfall. "The waterfall is most important. It mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by a waterfall, my dear children. And you can take that to the bank."

He walks down further before moving to the side. He motions up to go past him so now he is at the back of the group instead of in the front. Due to my sensitive hearing, I hear a noise, so I turn around at the same time Wonka calls out to the others. "People! Those pipes…suck up the chocolate and carry it away all over the factory. Thousands of gallons an hour. Yeah. And do you like my meadow? Try some of my grass. Please have a blade. Please do. It's so delectable and so darn good-looking."

"You can eat the grass?" Charlie queries amazed.

"Of course, you can. Everything in this room is eatable. Even I'm eatable, but that is called cannibalism, my dear children, and is, in fact, frowned upon in most societies. Yeah. Enjoy. Go on. Scoot, scoot."

Grandpa Joe and Charlie go one way while I go another.

* * *

 **~~~3rd POV~~~**

* * *

Mike runs off and smashes a red pumpkin with his foot, letting out a grunt as he does so. After a couple of kicks, the pumpkin split open to show red liquid inside. He jumps in it with a shout.

Mr Teavee runs over. "Son…" Mike lets out a growl and looks up. "Please…"

Mika holds out his arms with a shrug and a smirk on his face. "Dad, he said enjoy." He turns around and jumps back on the pumpkin with a grunt.

Charlie leaves Grandpa Joe's side and sees a tree with trees hanging off it. He walks over and reaches out for the closest apple. Another hand reaches out and grabs it before he could. He turns to see that it was Violet.

Violet removes her gum and places it behind her ear causing Charlie to look confused. "Why hold onto it? Why not start a new piece?"

She lowers her hand. "Because then I wouldn't be a champion. I'd be a loser like you." She takes a bit of the apple as she turns around and walks off. Charlie followed her retreating back with his gaze before snapping out of it and heading back to find Grandpa Joe.

Mrs Gloop has found a lot of chocolate eggs. She grabs a handful and places them inside her handbag. Augusts is further away. He lets out a spit before stuffing his chocolate-covered mouth with some whipped cream. His eyes light up in joy before he shoves more in his mouth.

Violet's mum has found a tree with light pink, pink and dark pink candy on them. She picks up a red one and takes a big bite out of it. Veruca's father stops behind her and she slowly turns her head to show her mouth covered in the red candy juice. She smiles to show the same red juice inside.

Augusts make it further up, still stuffing his face with the whipped cream before getting on his hands and knees and eating the grass.

Veruca is licking a red and pink swirl lollipop when she looks across the river and spots something.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

I see a bench; a normal bench and I decide to go and sit down there for a bit. My body still isn't in top condition. I am sitting there in silence when Wonka sits down next to me. "I don't believe I ever asked for your name."

I look up and get lost in his purple eyes as they seem to darken the more he gazed upon me. "Azalea Potter-Black. Nice to meet you, Mr Wonka."

"Please call me Willy." He replies softly as he takes hold of my hand and places a kiss on it. "Have you tried anything yet?"

"No, not yet. I can't seem to decide what to try first." I admit as I look around.

Willy leans down and picks something from the bush next to the bench. "Try this, I think you'll like it."

I take the candy out of his hand. A take a small bite and couldn't help but let out a soft moan of delight. It is delicious. Chocolate with strawberry inside. I look up at Willy to see that his eyes have darkened so that they are almost black instead of purple. "It's delicious," I state snapping him out of his thoughts, though his eyes are still dark.

"I'm glad." He replies sounding strained. He was about to say something else when the pair of us hear Veruca shouting. "Daddy, look over there. What is it? It's a little person. Over there, by the waterfall."

"There's two of them." Mrs Beauregarde points out.

"There's more than two." Mr Teavee states looking in the same direction.

The little men are removing some of the round candy from the large tree as well as removing some of the other candies.

"Where do they come from?" Mrs Gloop asks.

"Who are they?" Charlie queries.

"Are they real people?" Mike questions rudely.

"Of course, they're real people. They're Oompa-Loompas."

"Oompa- Loompas?" Mr Salt questions in disbelief.

"Imported direct from Loompaland." Willy comments.

"There's no such place." Mr Teavee denies.

Willy turns his head to look at him. "What?"

"Mr Wonka, I teach high school geography, and I'm here to tell you…" Mr Teavee starts.

Willy interrupts. "Well, then you'll know all about it, and know what a terrible country it is. The whole place is nothing, but thick jungles infested by the most dangerous beats in the entire world: Hornswagglers and snozwangers and those terrible, wicked wangdoodles. I went to Loompaland looking for exotic new flavours for candy. Instead, I found the Oompa-Loompas. They lived in tree houses to escape from the fierce creature who lived below. the Oompa-Loompas ate nothing but green caterpillars which tasted revolting."

Willy continues speaking though he has weird looks sent his way. "The Oompa-Loompas kept looking for other things to mash up with the caterpillars to make them taste better: red beetles, the bark of the bong-bong tree-all of them beastly, but not quite so beastly as the caterpillars. But the food they longed for the most was the cocoa bean. An Oompa-Loompa was lucky if he found three or four cocoa beans a year. But oh, how they craved them. All they'd ever think about was cocoa beans. The cocoa beans happen to be the thing from which chocolate is made, so I told the chief…' Come live in my factory. You can have all the cocoa beans you want! I will even pay your wages in cocoa beans if you wish!'"

 _So that why they all agreed to work for Willy in the end. That does make sense as they are getting what they crave for as payment for their hard work._

"They are such wonderful workers. I feel I must warn you, though, they are rather mischievous. Always making jokes." Willy giggles.

"Augustus, mein child, that is not a good thing you do." Mrs Gloop shouts out worriedly.

He is at the edge of the river and is drinking the chocolate using his bare hands. Willy is quick to look up when he notices where Augustus is. "Hey, little boy, my chocolate must be untouched by human hands."

Augusts leans forward and lets out a scream as he falls into the river with a splash. Willy turns his head away, his eyes dark and filled with annoyance and disgust. _I suppose I understand. After this, he is going to have to drain the river and fill it up again due to Augustus not listening and falling in._

"He'll drown! He can't swim! Save him!" Mrs Gloop shouts as she pulls on Willy's jacket. "Augustus, no! Augustus!"

I ignore Mrs Gloop shouting as I hear the pipes from earlier getting close. I notice that Willy has heard them as well. The main pipe is lowered into the river and begins to suck up the chocolate creating a small whirlpool in the river's surroundings. The whirlpool drags Augustus closer to the pipe.

"Augustus, get out!" Mrs Gloop continues to shout.

Augustus is dragged up as he gets caught up in the whirlpool. He is sucked up the pipe, which he blocks and lets out a gasp, getting the air back in his lungs. The pipe begins to burst as Augustus is pushed further up the pipe.

"There he goes," Violet states still chewing her gum.

"Call the fire brigade!" Mrs Gloop calls panicking.

"It's a wonder how that pipe is big enough." Mrs Beauregarde wonders.

"It isn't big enough. He's slowing down." Charlie points out.

"He's going to stick," Mike adds.

"I think he has." Mr Teavee agrees as Augustus comes to a stop half-way up the pipe.

"He's backed the whole pipe." Mr Salt states.

"Look. The Oompa-Loompas." Charlie exclaims as he looks at the Oompa-Loompas on the other side of the river.

"What are they doing?" Veruca questions.

"Why, I believe they're going to treat us to a little song. It is quite a special occasion, of course. They haven't had a fresh audience in many a moon." Willy comments in amusement.

Upbeat music begins playing. Horns soon join in as the Oompa-Loompas chant to the rhythm. The spread across one of the large bridges. They begin dancing to the music as they begin to sing.

"Augusts Gloop, Augustus Gloop

The great big greedy nincompoop

Augustus Gloop, so big and vile

So greedy, foul and infantile

'Come on,' we cry, 'the time is right

To send him shooting up the pipe'

But don't dear children, be alarmed

Augusts Gloop will not be harmed

Augusts Gloop will not be harmed…"

They begin chanting and few of them place on yellow swimming cap before jumping in the river surrounding the pipe.

"Ah, ah, ah

Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!

Although, of course, we must admit

He will be altered quite a bit

Slowly wheels go around and round

And cogs begin to grind and pound

This greedy brute, this louse who's here

Is loved by people everywhere

For who can hate or bear a grudge

Against a luscious square of fudge?"

Augusts shoot up the pipe as the music slowly stops. Willy is nodding his head to the beat as the Oompa-Loompas go back to what they were originally doing, and the pipe is removed from the river and moves to somewhere else.

Willy claps his hands in applause. "Brave! Well done! Aren't they delightful? Aren't they charming?"

"I do say that all seemed rather rehearsed." Mr Salt states.

"Like they knew what was going to happen." Mike agrees.

"Oh, poppycock." Willy denies as he walks towards the edge.

Mrs Gloop follows after him. "Where is my son? Where does that pipe go to?"

Willy looks at the pipe and points up at it. "That pipe—it just so happens to lead directly to the room where I make the most delicious kind of strawberry-flavoured chocolate-coated fudge."

"Then he will be made into strawberry-flavoured chocolate-coated fudge? They'll be selling him by the pound all over the world?" Mrs Gloop queries in disbelief.

Willy looks slightly disgusted before he answers. "No. I wouldn't allow it. The taste would be terrible. Can you imagine an Augustus-flavoured chocolate-coated Gloop? Ew! No one would buy it." He turns away from her and let out an ululating sound which causing an Oompa-Loompa to make his way over to him. He leans down. "I want you to take Mrs Gloop up to the fudge room, okay? Help her find her son. And take a long stick and start poking around in the big chocolate mixing barrel, okay?"

The Oompa-Loompa crosses his arms in an X over his chest. Willy copies the same action. The Oompa-Loompa bows before walking over to Mrs Gloop and tugging slightly on the bottom of her dress. She looks up at Willy who nods his head and so she follows after the Oompa-Loompa, him still holding onto the bottom of her dress.

"Mr Wonka?" Charlie speaks up getting Willy's attention.

"Huh?" Willy looks at Charlie.

"Why would Augustus' name already be in the Oompa-Loompa song unless they…?" Charlie trails off.

"Improvisation is a parlour trick. Anyone can do it." Willy turns to look at Violet. "You, little girl, say something. Anything."

"Chewing gum," Violet says.

"Chewing gum is really gross; chewing gum I hate the most. See? Exactly the same." Willy points out.

"No, it isn't." Mike denies rudely.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying. Now…on with the tour." He walks off with the others following.

"Are the Oompa-Loompas really joking, Grandpa?" Charlie questions worried.

"Of course, they're joking. That boy will be fine." Grandpa Joe says trying to reassure him. As soon as Charlie turns around Grandpa Joe loses his smile as we share a look. _Hopefully._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Nine~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Chewing gum is really gross; chewing gum I hate the most. See? Exactly the same." Willy points out.

"No, it isn't." Mike denies rudely.

"Uh, you really shouldn't mumble, because I can't understand a word you're saying. Now…on with the tour." He walks off with the others following.

"Are the Oompa-Loompas really joking, Grandpa?" Charlie questions worried.

"Of course, they're joking. That boy will be fine." Grandpa Joe says trying to reassure him. As soon as Charlie turns around Grandpa Joe loses his smile as we share a look. _Hopefully._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Willy leads up to the river edge where a large pink boat in the shape of a seahorse comes towards us. It comes to a stop in front of us and all of the Oompa-Loompas inside abruptly start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Violet question, as she continues chewing.

Willy leans down slightly. "I think it's from all those doggone cocoa beans." He leans back before abruptly looking down at the children again. "Hey, by the way, did you guys know.." He lifts up a finger. "…that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins?" He lowers his hand. Gives one the feeling of being in love." He lets out a chuckle.

"You don't say." Mrs Beauregarde says, a flirty look on her face.

Willy looks at her in disbelief as repulsion and disgust fill his eyes. He quickly turns his head away with a strained smile on his face. "All aboard."

They all get on followed by Charlie who helps Grandpa Joe in. I follow after them and we sit at the back which has four seats instead of the usual three like the seats in front of us.

Willy moves straight towards where we are and sits down next to me without hesitation. He lifts his hand and waves it in front of him. "Onward."

The Oompa-Loompa at the front bang on the drum in front of him before the others begin rowing. Willy gazes at the backs of the adults and children in front of us before taking out a ladle and placing it in the river. "Here…Try some of this."

Willy paces it to me and I take a sip and let out a soft moan. "It's delicious." I praise, noticing his eyes have darkened before placing the ladle to Charlie.

Charlie takes a sip. "It's great!" He praises amazed before passing the ladle to Grandpa Joe who takes his own sip.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall." Willy holds up a finger as he gazes down at the others. "The waterfall is most important." They all turn to look at him. "It mixes the chocolate, churns it up, makes it light and frothy. Uh, by the way, no other factory in the world m…"

Willy is cut off by Veruca. "You already said that."

Willy lowers his finger and clenches his fist together lightly causing his glove to squeak. He lowers his fist and leans back. "You're all quite short, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. We're children." Violet points out dryly.

"Well, that's no excuse. I was never as short as you." Willy comments, annoyance in his eyes.

"You were once," Mike states looking at him.

"Was not!" Wily denies. "Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms. You would never reach." He lets out a haughty giggle causing them all to look back in front of them.

I see movement in the corner of my eye before feeling something on my back. I jump ever so slightly when I realize it is Willy's hand, his gloveless han. I blink my eyes a couple of times before looking up at him. He looks down briefly, his eyes darkening once more. He doesn't take his hand away, but it seems he moves it closer to my back. I can feel his warm skin through my clothes.

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" Charlie asks interest.

"Oh, boy, do I." Willy comments before freezing. "Do I?"

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _In fact, Willy Wonka hadn't thought about his childhood for years. Willy Wonka was the son of the city's most famous dentist—Wilbur Wonka._

His father was strict and never allowed him to eat any candy. Every Halloween, after getting candies, his father would throw them into the fire and Willy watch them all burn in disappointment.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

I look up at Willy to see that he is stuck in his memories. I lift my hand and getting places it over his free arm.

"Mr Wonka?" Charlie calls out. "Mr Wonka, we headed for a tunnel!"

Willy snaps out of his memories when he feels my hand on his arm. He looks down at me briefly before looking in front of him. "Oh, yeah. Uh, full speed ahead."

We head into the dark tunnel and Violet is the first to break the silence surrounding us. "How can they see where they're going?"

"They can't. There's no knowing where they're going." Willy says darkly causing me to shiver. "Switch on the lights," Willy calls out.

The lights come on as the boat moves fast through the river before slowing down at the bottom. "People keep an eye out. We're passing some very important rooms here." Willy comments.

We go past different doors. Clotted cream, Coffee Cream, Hair Cream.

Mrs Beauregarde turns her head to look at Willy. "What do you use hair cream for?"

"To lock in moisture," Willy admits with a laugh.

Mrs Beauregarde looks at him with a freaked out look on her face before turning away.

We go by the next room which has no door. There is a cow being held up in the air, with Oompa-Loompas whipping it with whips. Charlie looks in the room with a look of amazement. "Whipped cream."

Willy moves his gaze to look at the same room. "Precisely," Willy says with a giggle.

Veruca turns her head to look at Willy with a dry look on her face. "That doesn't make sense."

Willy removes his gaze from the room to look at her. "For your information, little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that." He says, a dark annoyed look in his eyes.

We continue the boat ride in silence taking in the sights as we do. We go down another river slope and comes out in a circular area which has a lot of room around it. Willy is the first to break the silence. "Stop the boat." We all turn to look at him. I want to show you guys something." Willy comments full of excitement as we stop in front of the Inventing Room.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Ten~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

We go by the next room which has no door. There is a cow being held up in the air, with Oompa-Loompas whipping it with whips. Charlie looks in the room with a look of amazement. "Whipped cream."

Willy moves his gaze to look at the same room. "Precisely," Willy says with a giggle.

Veruca turns her head to look at Willy with a dry look on her face. "That doesn't make sense."

Willy removes his gaze from the room to look at her. "For your information, little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everybody knows that." He says, a dark annoyed look in his eyes.

We continue the boat ride in silence taking in the sights as we do. We go down another river slope and comes out in a circular area which has a lot of room around it. Willy is the first to break the silence. "Stop the boat." We all turn to look at him. I want to show you guys something." Willy comments full of excitement as we stop in front of the Inventing Room.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

Everyone gets off the boat with Willy helping me step off. We head inside to see a lot of activity going on. There is a lot of different chemicals and strange machines. I look to the left to see smoke coming from some pipes.

They are objects laying all of the places and some Oompa-Loompa's doing their work. They are working on the many different machines and using a large wheelbarrow to transport large and heavy amount of the ingredients around.

Willy turns to look at us with a grin on his face. "Now, this is the most important room in the entire factory." _I imagine it would be. Here would be where he makes all of his important discoveries._

"Now, everyone enjoy yourselves, but just don't touch anything. Okay?" Willy saw that none of us had moved so he waves his hands shooing us away. "Go on! Go on, scoot! Scoot!"

We all depart and head off in different directions to look around. Charlie and Grandpa Joe head in the other direction, leaving me alone. I look around and something catches my eye and I walk in that direction. I walk to a machine that is making candies in the shape of different flowers. I look to see there is roses, carnations, cherry blossoms, irises, violets and my personal favourite, lilies.

They are beautiful. You can't even tell that they are candy as they look like the real thing. A hand is placed on my back making me jump slightly. I turn my head around to see that it is Willy. "Willy, they are beautiful." I praise softly.

"Thank you," Willy says softly as he moves his hand from my back to grab hold of my hand and used his thumb to gently stroke it. I look up at him with a soft smile and our gazes connect once more. We stare into each other's eyes forgetting there was anyone else in the room.

Our moment was ruined by Violet. "Hey, Mr Wonka what's this?" She says, chewing her gum loudly.

Willy looks over at Violet before looking back at me. He lifts his hand and gently strokes my cheek before heading over to the others, leaving me with a slight blush on my face and heart pounding. I take a deep breath to calm myself before walking over to the others who hadn't noticed I was gone, well almost no one, Grandpa Joe and Charlie did and they both looked at me with a smirk on their faces.

"Oh! Let me show you." He walks over to the tank and an Oompa-Loompa pops out of the water with one of the coloured balls in his hand. Willy takes it from his hand. "Thank you." He turns around to look at us. "These are Everlasting Gobstoppers. They're for children who are given very little allowance money. You can suck on it all year, and it'll never get any smaller." He giggles. "Isn't that neat?"

"It's like gum." Violet comments.

"No." A disgusted look appears on Willy's face. "Gum is for chewing. And is you tried chewing one of these gobstoppers, you'd break all your little teeth off. They sure do taste terrific." He looks at it with a grin before putting back inside the tank. He walks over to another machine where there are beakers steaming. "And this is hair toffee. You suck down one of these little boogers, and in exactly half an hour, a brand-new crop of hair will start growing out all over the top of your little noggin. And a moustache. And a beard."

"Who wants a beard?" Mike asks.

Willy lowers his hand. "Well, beatniks for one. Folk singers and motorbike riders. You know…all those hip, jazzy, super-cool, neat, keen and groovy cats. It's in the fridge, daddy-o. are you hep to the jive? Can you dig what I'm laying down? I knew that you could. Slide me some skin, soul brother." Willy holds out his hand and the others look at him weirdly. _I think he's cute._ Willy clears his throat awkwardly and lowers his hand. "Unfortunately, the mixture isn't quite right yet, 'cause an Oompa-Loompa tried some yesterday, and well he…"He trails off as he looks in the other direction where the same Oompa-Loompa is walking towards us.

 _How can he even see where he is going?_ I ponder when I see that he is completely covered by hair, literally, you can't see any part of his body as there is that much hair covering him.

"How are you today?" Willy asks kindly.

The Oompa-Loompa simply lifts up his thumbs before walking off in the other direction, going back to doing his work.

"You look great!" Willy shouts before he takes us over to another machine. "Watch this." He says with a grin as he pulls a lever. The machine comes to life and it makes strange noise as it does, and steam shoots out of the top pipes. I could see cogs and wheels of every shape and size, turning and meshing together. After a few minutes, part of the machines extend in the front and a strip of gun pops out.

"You mean that's it?" Mike says, disgust in his voice.

I roll my eyes. _Is this boy never satisfied?_

"Do you even know what 'it' is?" Willy replies irritated.

"It's gum," Violet says with a shrug.

"Yeah. It's a stick of the most amazing and sensational gum in the whole universe." Willy says proudly. "Know why? Know why? 'Cause this gum is a full three-course dinner all by itself." He beams before letting out a giggle.

"Why would anyone want that?" Mr Salt asked confused.

 _Seriously? I may be rich but even I know the purpose this gum will have to those who don't have a lot of money, like the Buckets._ I think irritated.

Willy glances at me and I calm down. He goes to speak but stops and reaches into his jacket and brings out some cue cards. He flips through them until he finds the one he wants. "It will be the end of all kitchens and all cooking. Just a little strip of Wonka's magic chewing gum and that is all you will…ever need at breakfast, lunch and dinner. This piece of gum happens to be tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie." Willy reads out.

"It sounds great." Grandpa Joe comments causing Willy to grin happily.

"It sounds weird," Veruca says causing the grin to fall from Willy's face.

"It sounds like my kind of gum," Violet exclaims happily as she removes her gum from her mouth and places it behind her ear.

"I-I'd rather you didn't," Willy warns. "There are still one or two things that are little…"

"I'm the world record-holder in chewing gum." Violet snaps annoyed. "I'm not afraid of anything." She doesn't listen and places the gum in her mouth and begins to chew.

"How is it, honey?" Her mum asks s Violet's own eyes widen in amazement.

"It's amazing! Tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!"

"Yeah. Spit it out." Willy says with a nervous smile on his face.

"Young lady, I think you'd better…" Grandpa Joe starts but again is ignored.

"It's changing," Violet exclaims. "Roast beef with baked potato. Crispy skin and butter."

"Keep chewing, kiddo." Her mum urges proudly. "My little girl's gonna be the first person in the world to have a chewing gum meal."

"Yeah…" Willy says, more nervous than before. "I'm just a little concerned about the…"

He doesn't finish and Violet pipes in. "Blueberry pie and ice cream."

"That part." He mutters quietly.

"What's happening to her nose?" Veruca pipes up, voice sounding a little smug.

We all turn to look just to see that the tip of her nose is turning violet. Her name seems to be fitting at this moment. "It's turning blue." Mr Salt comments.

"Your whole nose has gone purple." Violet's mum cries out in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Violet question as she reaches up to touch her face.

"Violet, you're turning violet." Her mum says before looking at Willy. "What's happening?!" She demands.

"Well, I told you I hadn't quite got it right, 'cause it goes a little funny when it gets to the dessert. It's the blueberry pie that does it." Willy looks at Violet and her mum. "I'm terribly sorry." He lets out a grunt before ducking out of the way and out of our view.

We watch as Violet's whole body turns blue from her hair, to her eyes and to her feet. She is now completely purple from top to bottom.

"Mother, what's happening to me?" Violet asks scared.

Her body begins to swell up. "She's swelling up." Grandpa Joe comments.

"Like a blueberry," Charlie adds as I reach forward, take hold of Charlie's shoulders and move back out of the way.

Willy suddenly pops up again causing Violet's mum to jump. "I've tried it on, like, 20 Oompa-Loompas, and each one ended up as a blueberry. It's just weird." He giggles.

"But I can't have a blueberry as a daughter." Her mum comments. "How is she supposed to compete?"

"You could put her in a county fair," Veruca suggests spitefully.

Willy lets out a giggle but when he sees Violet's mum's face he stops. "Oh…" Just then, the Oompa-Loompa's begin singing.

"Listen close, and listen hard,  
The tale of Violet Beauregarde  
This dreadful girl she sees no wrong  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long.

She goes on chewing till at last  
Her chewing muscles go so fast.  
And from her face her giant chin  
Sticks out just like a violin

Chewing, chewing all day long.

Chewing, chewing all day long.  
Chewing, chewing all day long

For years and years, she chews away  
Her jaw gets stronger every day.  
And with one great tremendous chew  
They bite the poor girl's tongue in two  
And that is why we try so hard  
To save miss Violet Beauregarde

Chewing, chewing all day long

Chewing, chewing all day long  
Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long."

"Mr Wonka!" Violet yells as Oompa-Loompa's roll her towards the door.

Willy was still dancing about when Violet's mum walks up to him causing him to stop. He looks at the Oompa-Loompa in front of him. "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once. Okay?"

"The juicing room? What are they going to do to her there?" She questions.

"Uh, they're gonna squeeze her like a little pimple." Willy laughs. "We got to squeeze all that juice out of her immediately.

Violet's mum lets out a quiet sob before she runs over to help the Oompa-Loompa's with her now blueberry daughter. "Mother, help me, please!"

Once they are out of our sight, Willy turns to looks at us. "Come on. Let's boogie." He gently grabs my hand and leads us out of the inventing room.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Eleven~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Mr Wonka!" Violet yells as Oompa-Loompa's roll her towards the door.

Willy was still dancing about when Violet's mum walks up to him causing him to stop. He looks at the Oompa-Loompa in front of him. "I want you to roll Miss Beauregarde into the boat and take her along to the juicing room at once. Okay?"

"The juicing room? What are they going to do to her there?" She questions.

"Uh, they're gonna squeeze her like a little pimple." Willy laughs. "We got to squeeze all that juice out of her immediately.

Violet's mum lets out a quiet sob before she runs over to help the Oompa-Loompa's with her now blueberry daughter. "Mother, help me, please!"

Once they are out of our sight, Willy turns to looks at us. "Come on. Let's boogie." He gently grabs my hand and leads us out of the inventing room.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

We walk down a narrow corridor, Willy leading in the front with Veruca and her father behind him. Veruca has a large grin on her face and a smug look in her eyes. P _robably happy that Violet is no longer here. Then again, I can't say much as he chewing on her gum constantly was getting annoyed._

Behind the Salt's are Mike and his father. Mike has a bored look on his face, not at all interested in his surroundings. _If he wasn't interested, why did he bother coming here in the first place?_

Behind them is Charlie, Grandpa Joe and I. Charlie being Charlie, has an exciting look still on his face as he looks around the corridor.

"Without the boat, we'll have to move double-time, just to keep on schedule. There's far too much to see." Willy comments.

"Mr Wonka?" Charlie pipes up softly, getting Willy's attention.

"Yeah?" Willy replies.

"Why did you decided to let people in?" Charlie questions curiously.

"Oh, so they could see the factory, of course," Willy answers, but just hearing the tone of his voice I can tell there is a much bigger reason behind all of this.

"But why now, and why only five?" Charlie asks.

Willy opens his mouth to answer but Mike interrupts. "What's the special prize, and who gets it?" He question, his voice sounding bored.

"The best kind of prize is a SUR-prise!" Willy says with a laugh.

I chuckle softly at his behaviour causing Willy to look at me with his gorgeous purple eyes and smile down at me. They really are beautiful eyes…I could get lost in them with no problem.

* * *

 **~~~Willy's POV~~~**

* * *

I gaze at Azalea's beautiful eyes and smile. _She is so beautiful._ I've never seen a woman as beautiful as she is. But I have never taken notice of anything apart from my chocolate.

Today with Azalea has been amazing, but if Charlie win's I'll be taking him away from his family and I don't think Azalea will be alright with that at all.

I've never felt this way before and the image of her in another man's arms fills me with jealous, an emotion I have never felt before.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

"Will Violet always be a blueberry?" Veruca asks smugly, a smirk on her face.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. But that's what you get from chewing gum all day. Willy scrunches his face up in disgust.

"If you hate gum so much. Why did you make it?" Mike asks annoyed.

"Once again, you really shouldn't mumble, 'cause it kind of starting to bum me out." Willy shot back causing me to bite my lip to stop my laughter escaping.

"Can you remember the first candy you ever ate?" Charlie asks.

Willy comes to a stop and a strained smile appears on his face. "No." He spaces out and once again gets lost in his memories.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _In fact, Willy Wonka did remember the first candy he ever ate._

Willy was cleaning the fireplace when he saw once of the candies he received from Halloween laying to the side unburnt. He picks it up before looking behind him. He looks back at the candy, removes the wrapper and places it inside his mouth.

He then started trying all the candy he could get his hands on and writing what he thought of it inside a small notebook.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I was having a flashback." Willy says dreamily, still out of it.

Mr Salt places his hands on Veruca and pulls her closer to him. "I see."

"These flashbacks happen often?" Mr Teavee questions.

"Increasingly. Today." Willy admits with a nervous giggle.

The rest of the walk in silence until we make it to the 'Nut Sorting' room. "Ah, this is a room I know all about, for you see, Mr Wonka," He says eagerly as he reaches into his pocket and takes out a card. "I, myself am in the nut business." Willy takes the card and throws it behind him without looking at it. "Are you using the Havimax 4000 to do your sorting?"

"No," Willy says with a laugh. "You're really weird."

Willy unlocks the door and we head inside. It is a circular room with blue and white walls and floor with swirls on it. There is a huge dish hanging from the ceiling and pipes leading to medium-sized contains which are filled with nuts. The containers then lead to different tubes where it rolls down to the workers, which instead of being Oompa-Loompas are cute squirrels.

"Squirrels!" Veruca exclaims happily.

"Yeah! Squirrels." Willy says as he looks around the room. "These squirrels are specially trained to get the nuts out of shells."

"Why use squirrels? Why not use Oompa-Loompas?" Mr Salt asks.

"Because only squirrels can get the whole walnut out almost every single time. You see how they tap each one with their little knuckles, to make sure it's not bad?" He points to one of the squirrels. "Oh, look, look! I think that one's got a bad nut."

The squirrels cock its head to the side and listen before he chucks the nut behind him and it rolls down into the hole in the centre of the floor. Veruca turns to look at her dad with the same look on her face Dudley used to get when he wanted something and expected to get what he wanted.

"Daddy, I want a squirrel. Get me one of those squirrels. I want one." She demands, acting like a spoiled brat.

"Veruca, dear, you have many marvellous pets." Mr Salt points out, trying to change her mind. It doesn't work as her face goes red in anger at not getting what she wants.

 _He backfired with that largely._ I think chuckling in my mind.

"All I've got at home is one pony and two dogs and four cats and six bunny rabbits and two parakeets and three canaries and a green parrot and a turtle and a silly old hamster! I want a squirrel!" By the time Veruca had finished her face is even redder and Mr Salt has a defeated look on his face.

Charlie nudges me with a shocked look on his face. "Spoiled Rotten", capitals needed, I mouth to him before looking back at Veruca who has an annoyed look on her face as she glares up at her father.

"All right, pet. Daddy'll get you a squirrel, just as soon as he possibly can." Mr Salt says with a sigh.

"But I don't want any old squirrel. I want a trained squirrel." Veruca demands, eyes cold as they rest on her father making his cave without any hassle.

"Very well. Mr Wonka?" Mr Salt says causing Willy to look at him with no emotion on his face. "How much do you want for one of these squirrels? Name your price." Veruca turns to look up at Willy with a large grin on her face and puppy dog eyes which come off a creepy when I look at them instead of the desired effect she was hoping for.

"Uh, they're not for sale," Willy replies. "She can't have one."

The smile disappears from Veruca's face and she turns to glare up at her father. "Daddy!" She says, her tone threatening.

"I'm sorry, darling. Mr Wonka is being unreasonable." Willy says as he impersonates Mr Salt. This was cute and funny. I had to keep my laugh inside along with Charlie as we share an amused glance.

Veruca turns back to look at her father. "If you won't get me a squirrel, I'll get one myself." She says with a disappointed tone before she ducks under the gate and slowly walks down the steps.

"Veruca." Mr Salt calls out but Veruca ignores him and continues down the steps.

"Little girl?" Willy also calls out and again she ignores him and continues forward.

 _This isn't going to end well…for Veruca and her father._ I think with a sigh.

She makes it to the bottom of the steps and begins looking around for the squirrel she wishes to have. "Veruca, come back here at once." He demanded but she ignores him. "Veruca! He tries again but again she ignores his as she walks closer to a squirrel.

One by one, the squirrels stop working and turn around to watch her with a look in their eyes which isn't good news for Veruca is she gets any closer.

"Little girl? Uh, don't touch that squirrel's nuts. It'll make him crazy." Willy warns, his face pale and an expression of slight horror on his face.

Veruca comes to a stop in front of a squirrel and stares at it for a few seconds before reaching her hands out. "I'll have you!" The squirrel lets out a squeak causing Veruca to take a step back and let out a gasp as all the other squirrels jump from them seats and lunge towards her.

"Veruca!" Mr Salt shout and he shakes the gate in front of him. He turns to look at Willy, who gets out the large set of keys and begins looking for the right one. "Veruca!" The squirrels jump on her causing her to let out a scream before she is pushed to the ground. "Veruca!" He shouts, shaking the gate again.

Willy continues looking at his keys. "If I could just find the key…" He whispers. He tries a key and it doesn't fit so he takes the keys back and looks again. "Nope, not that one.

"Daddy!" Veruca calls out.

"Veruca!" He calls back.

Willy tries another key and it doesn't work. "No." He lets out a nervous chuckle though I can see a look of satisfaction in his eyes.

The squirrels pin Veruca's arms and legs to the ground.

"Here it is. Here it isn't." Willy comments as he continues looking through the keys.

"Daddy, I want them to stop!" Veruca shouts.

A squirrel jumps on Veruca's chest and looks at her causing her to lift her head. It places its claws on her forehead causing her to let out a grunt. The squirrel taps his knuckles as he does with a nut.

"What are they doing?" Charlie asks.

Willy pauses from searching through the keys to look. "They're testing to see if she's a bad nut." The squirrel let out a high-pitched squawk. "Oh, my goodness. She is a bad nut, after all."

The squirrels work together and move Veruca closer to the hole in the centre of the floor. Veruca lets out a gasp as they move.

"Veruca!" Mr Salt calls out.

"Daddy!" She calls back, scared.

"Where are they taking her?" Mr Salt asks panicking.

"Where all the other bad nuts go—to the garbage chute," Willy replies.

Veruca lets out a scream as she is moved closer. "Where does the chute go?" Mr Salt demanded.

"To the incinerator," Willy says in a dreamy voice. "But don't worry. We only light it on Tuesdays."

"Today is Tuesday," Mike states causing Willy to glare at him slightly in annoyance.

"Well, there's always the chance they decided not to light it today." Willy offers in a hopeful tone.

Veruca lets out a scream and we all turn to look as she scraps her nails across the floor. Finally, she makes it to the hole, and she is pushed in where she lets out a scream of terror at the same time, Mr Salt lets out a shriek of horror. Her scream echoes before stopping and the squirrels head back to their seats and carry on like nothing had happened and Veruca hadn't disturbed them.

"Now, she may be stuck in the chute just below the top. If that's the case, all you have to do is just reach in and pull her out. Okay?" Willy turns the key and it clicks. He opens the gates and Mr Salt begins walking down it. Willy closes the gate as the Oompa-Loompa appear and begin singing.

"Veruca Salt  
The little brute  
Has just gone down the garbage chute.  
And she will meet as she descends  
A rather different set of friends

A rather different set of friends  
A rather different set of friends

A fish head for example cut  
This morning from a halibut.  
An oyster from an oyster stew  
A steak that no one else would chew.  
And lots of other things as well each  
With its rather horrid smell (horrid smell)

These are Veruca's new found friends  
That she will meet as she descends  
These are Veruca's new found friends

Who went and spoiled her, who indeed?  
Who pandered to her every need?  
Who turned her into such a brat?  
Who are the culprits?  
Who did that?

The guilty ones  
Now this is sad  
Are dear old mum, and loving dad."

At the last line, as Mr Salt leans over the hole to look inside, a squirrel pushes him, and he falls down the hole after Veruca. Willy has a smile appear on his face which he covered by his hand and stifles his giggle. An Oompa-Loompa appears next to him and tugs on his coat getting his attention. Willy crouches down as the Oompa-Loompa talks to him. "Really? Oh, good." He stands up and the Oompa-Loompa walks off. "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken, so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall," Willy informs us with his adorable smile.

"Well, that's good news." Mr Teavee says.

I nod my head in agreement. _Hopefully with this, both Veruca and Mr Salt will learn their lesson._

Silence fell over the group as Willy looks over us, his purple eyes stopping on me longer than the others causing me to blush.

Willy clears his throat. "Yeah. Well…let's keep on truckin'." He says as he walks by, brushing his hand past mine, causing my blush to worsen. I snap out of it and follow the others out of the room.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Twelve~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

At the last line, as Mr Salt leans over the hole to look inside, a squirrel pushes him, and he falls down the hole after Veruca. Willy has a smile appear on his face which he covered by his hand and stifles his giggle. An Oompa-Loompa appears next to him and tugs on his coat getting his attention. Willy crouches down as the Oompa-Loompa talks to him. "Really? Oh, good." He stands up and the Oompa-Loompa walks off. "I've just been informed that the incinerator's broken, so there should be about three weeks of rotten garbage to break their fall," Willy informs us with his adorable smile.

"Well, that's good news." Mr Teavee says.

I nod my head in agreement. _Hopefully with this, both Veruca and Mr Salt will learn their lesson._

Silence fell over the group as Willy looks over us, his purple eyes stopping on me longer than the others causing me to blush.

Willy clears his throat. "Yeah. Well…let's keep on truckin'." He says as he walks by, brushing his hand past mine, causing my blush to worsen. I snap out of it and follow the others out of the room.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

When we leave the 'Nut Sorting' room he leads down a corridor and stops in front of a glass elevator. "I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier," Willy admits as he presses the button and the doors to the elevator open. "The elevator is by far the most efficient way to get around the factory." He comments as we squeeze inside. Charlie and Grandpa Joe stands in front of me and Willy, as he is standing next to me, and Mike and Mr Teavee stand to the right of Charlie and Grandpa Joe.

I feel a hand brush against mine causing pleasure to rush through my body. I look up to see Willy gazing down at me, soft eyes, a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face.

"There can't be this many floors," Mike comments in denial getting all our attention.

"How do you know, Mr Smarty-pants?" Willy asks. "This isn't just an ordinary up-and-down elevator, by the way, this elevator can go sideways, longways, slantways, and any other ways you can think of. You just press a button…and, whoosh, you're off." He laughs as he presses a button.

True to his word, the elevator set off with a whoosh. The elevator jerks causing me to fall forward. Arms wrap around my waist and pull me back and my back rests against someone's chest. I look up to see it was Willy's chest I am leaning against. We stare at each other with blushes on our faces but neither of us moves away. Willy smiles in happiness when he notices this, and he rubs his thumb gently over the back off my hand causing me to giggle softly. This gain both Charlie's and Grandpa's attention and smiles appear on their faces before they look away.

"Oh, look! Look." Willy says excitedly as he points over to a huge brown mountain covered in icing sugar. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to fudge mountain." As we pass the mountain, I see some Oompa-Loompas working. When they see us, they stop and wave.

Willy waves before looking at us. "Don't be shy. Wave back." He continues to wave. I blink a few times before waving softly as well causing a large smile to appear on Willy's face. "That's my girl." He whispers before leaning over and pecking my cheek. I blush red and a shocked look appears on his face. Luckily, no one saw his action as they were looking out the elevator.

* * *

 **~~~Willy's POV~~~**

* * *

I watch as the most beautiful girl next to me waves alongside me while the other just stand there and look outside. Without thinking, I lean over and peck her cheek before realizing what I had just done.

 _Oh, I hope I didn't scare her. I couldn't control my actions. My body just moved without thinking. I truly wanted to kiss her kissable lips, but her cheek seemed to be a better choice, less awkward._

 _I feel sparks thorough out my body as my lips tingle from where they touched her skin. I've never had this feeling before…I like it…I don't want it to stop._

He sweet giggles enter my ears causing my face to brighten as we make it in the next room with my pink sheep.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

"Oh!" Willy lets out a nervous laugh. "I'd rather not talk about this one." He admits as he avoids the gazes. I lean close when they all look away. "Candy floss?" I whisper softly so only he could hear.

He looks down at me surprised but nods his head. "No need to be embarrassed, love," I mutter softly as I lean up and kiss his cheek. He looks at me in shock once more before a smile appears on his face and he pulls me closer.

The elevator moves down and then across and it leads us to a hospital room. "This is the puppet hospital and burn centre. It's relatively new." Willy admits sheepishly.

We leave the hospital room and the elevator abruptly stops sending us forward. Luckily, Willy doesn't move, and he holds me close, so I don't as well. The elevator drops down leading to offices. "Ah, the administration offices. Hello, Doris." Willy says as he waves politely to the Oompa-Loompa in a pink business suit.

Doris looks up and waves as the elevator flies backwards. We next end up in an experimental area where they are testing guns everywhere, shooting different things. Fireworks explode lighting up the sky with its bright colours. Some Oompa-Loompas were even using them as machine guns to shoot targets in front of them.

Everyone apart from Mike looks impressed. He has a bored look on his face that hasn't changed once since we first walked into the factory. "Why is everything here completely pointless?"

"Candy doesn't have to have a point. That's why it's candy." Charlie replies causing both Grandpa Joe and me to smile down at him proudly.

"It's stupid! Candy is a waste of time." Mike says annoyed.

I look down at him and let out a sigh. _What an ungrateful child he is._ I look at Willy to see he is trapped in his memories again.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Willy's eyes widen as his father voice appears in his mind. N _o son of mine is going to be a chocolatier._

Younger Wily argued back and said he would run away to Switzerland, Bavaria, the candy capitals of the world. His father let him but warned him that he wouldn't be there when he got back.

Willy took his bag and left the house. He looks at the flags when a hand is placed on his shoulder and he is told they are closed for the night. He heads back home and drops his bag in disbelief to see that his house isn't there.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

I entwine my fingers with Willy, and he snaps out of it and smiles down at me gratefully and I smile back at him softly.

"I want to pick a room," Mike says, a hint of interest finally in his voice.

"Go ahead," Willy replies with a smile.

Mike looks the buttons over for a few seconds before pushing one and surprise, surprise it is, of course, the Television room. _I have a feeling Mike is going to go through the same problems the other three did._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Thirteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

I entwine my fingers with Willy, and he snaps out of it and smiles down at me gratefully and I smile back at him softly.

"I want to pick a room," Mike says, a hint of interest finally in his voice.

"Go ahead," Willy replies with a smile.

Mike looks the buttons over for a few seconds before pushing one and surprise, surprise it is, of course, the Television room. _I have a feeling Mike is going to go through the same problems the other three did._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. The others leave the elevator first while Willy leads me out, with his hand on my back. We walk over to the door of the room and Willy presses the button causing them to open, blinding us with a bright light.

Luckily, my magic automatically protects my eyes, but I see Willy's eye widen when he senses it. _So, he knows about Magic too?_ I tilt my head to the side, and he nods his head, a smile on his face.

He turns away and walks inside. "Here. Azalea." Willy says as he hands me a pair of glasses.

"Thank you," I say softly as I take them and put them on.

He looks away, his cheeks red, and focuses on the others. "Put these on quick and don't take them off whatever you do. This light could burn your eyeballs right out of your skulls." He warns, a childish grin on his face. "And we certainly don't want that, now, do we?" He says but receives no answer.

He looks at me. "Definitely don't." He whispers before he turns away. "This is the testing room for my very latest and greatest invention—television chocolate." He gestures excitedly as he moves around the room with us following him. "One day, it occurred to me: Hey, if television can break up a photograph into millions and millions of tiny little pieces and send it whizzing through the air then reassemble it on the other end—why can't I do the same thing with chocolate? Why can't I send a real bar of chocolate through the television, all ready to be eaten?" He says with that same dreamy look on his face.

"That sounds amazing." I praise softly.

"Thank you, Azalea," Willy replies with a large, happy smile on his face. We walk further in the room to see an Oompa-Loompa sitting on a white chair, watching the television changing the channels every so often.

"It sounds impossible." Mr Teavee comments in disbelief.

"It is impossible." Mike points out in denial. "You don't understand anything about science. First off, there's a difference between waves and particles. Duh! Second, the amount of power it would take to convert energy into matter would be like nine atomic bombs."

 _Seriously…this boy is getting on my last nerve. I thought Dudley was bad, but Mike is turning out to be worse…much worse._

"Mumbler!" Willy shouts, losing his patience with him. "Seriously…I cannot understand a single word you're saying." The room falls into an awkward silence until Willy break it. "Okeydokey. I shall now send a bar of chocolate from one end of the room to the other by television. Bring in the chocolate."

We all watch in amazement as the Oompa-Loompas bring in a large bar of chocolate that six of them had to carry using their shoulders. They place it on the platform below us.

"Why is it so big?" I question softly.

Willy looks down at me with a smile. "It's got to be real big. 'Cause you know how on TV you can film a regular-size man and he comes out looking this tall?" He makes a small measurement using his fingers. "Same basic principle." He presses the red button and the platform lifts, and the chocolate bar hovers above it. There is a bright light and when it disappears the chocolate bar is gone.

"It's gone," Charlie exclaims in amazement.

"Told ya," Willy says proudly. "That bar of chocolate is now rushing through the air above our heads in a million tiny little pieces. Come over here." Willy gently takes my hand and drags me and the group over to the TV. "Come on, come on. Come on."

We stop in front of the TV. "Watch the screen. Here it comes. Look." Wily says excitedly as he squeezes my hand. A few minutes later, just like he said, the chocolate slowly comes into view. Of course, much smaller compared to what it was before.

"Take it," Willy says nudging Mike.

"It's just a picture on the screen," Mike says with a raised eyebrow.

"Scaredy cat," Willy comments before looking at me. "You take it." He insisted.

"I and technology don't mix for certain reasons." I point out softly.

"It will be fine. Go on. Just reach out and grab it." Willy encourages.

I reach forward with my hand and it goes through the screen. I take the chocolate bar and take it out and hold it in front of me. "Holy bucket." Grandpa Joe exclaims surprised.

"Eat it" Willy makes an eating gesture. "It'll be delicious. It's the same bar, it's just gotten a little smaller on the journey, that's all."

I slowly open the wrapper and take a small bite out of the corner. I hold back a moan of delight. "It's perfect, Willy," I commented softly.

"Just like you," He whispers so that only I could hear and we both blushes. He looks away. "So, imagine you're sitting at home, watching television, and suddenly a commercial will flash onto the screen. A voice will say: Wonka's chocolates are the best in the world. If you don't believe us, try one for yourself. And you simply reach out and take it. How about that?"

"So, can you send other things?" Mr Teavee asks. "Say, like, breakfast cereal?"

"Do you have any idea what breakfast cereals made of? It's those little curly wooden shavings you find in pencil sharpeners." Willy says, completely disgusted.

"But could you sent it by television, if you wanted to?" Charlie asks.

"'Course I could," Willy replies without hesitation.

"What about people?" Mike queries.

 _Ahh, this isn't going to end well if Mike is thinking of doing what just popped into my head…not good at all._

"Well, why would I want to send a person?" Willy questions confused. "They don't taste very good at all."

"Don't you realize what you've invented?" Mike exclaims annoyed. "It's a teleporter. It's the most important invention in the history of the world. And all you think about is chocolate."

 _He's a chocolatier, of course, that would be all he thought about._ I think looking at Mike annoyed at his stupidity.

"Calm down, Mike. I think Mr Wonka knows what he's talking about." Mr Teavee scolds.

"No, he doesn't." Mike snaps annoyed. "He has no idea. You think he's a genius, but he's an idiot. But I'm not." Mike runs towards the control panel and he pushes two Oompa-Loompa's out of the way as he does.

"Hey, little boy…" Willy calls out. "Don't push my button."

Mike pays no attention to Willy warning and pressing the button anyway before jumping onto the platform. We watch, not able to do anything, as the platform raises with Mike hovering in the air above it before the bright light comes. I shield my eyes using Willy's shoulder and smell peanuts and caramel on his clothes before looking back at the platform to see Mike is gone.

"He's gone." Mr Teavee says shakily.

"Let's go check the television, see what we get," Willy suggests. We all rush over to the television and look for any signs of Mike appearing. "I sure hope no part of him gets left behind."

Mr Teavee's face goes pale as he turns his head to look at Willy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, sometimes only half the little pieces find their way through," Willy says cautiously creating an awkward silence. Willy abruptly turns to look at Mr Teavee. "If you had to choose only one half of your son, which one would it be?"

Mr Teavee stares at Willy with a mad look on his face. "What kind of question is that?"

"No need to snap," Willy says as he turns his head away. "Just a question." He turns to look at the Oompa-Loompa sitting on the chair. "Try every channel. I'm starting to feel a little anxious. He tries every channel until he comes to the news station with a tiny Mike standing on the desk.

"There he is," Charlie says.

"Mike." Mr Teavee says in horror at the sight before him before the music begins.

"The most important thing  
That we've ever learned  
The most important thing we've learned  
As far as children are concerned  
Is never, never let them near a television set  
Or better still just don't install The idiotic thing at all  
(Never, never let them, never, never let them)

It rots the senses in the head  
It kills imagination dead  
It clogs and clutters up the mind  
It makes a child so dull and blind  
(So dull and blind, so dull and blind)

He can no longer understand  
A fairytale in fairyland  
(In Fairyland, in Fairyland)  
His brain becomes as soft as cheese  
His thinking powers rust and freeze  
He cannot think he only sees  
(He only sees, he only sees)

Regarding little Mike Teavee  
We very much regret that we (regret that we)  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
We very much regret that we  
Shall simply have to wait and see  
If we can get him back to size  
But if we can't  
It serves him right."

As the music finishes, the anchor-man Oompa-Loompa smashes Mike with his papers before leaving his chair and walking off.

"Ew! Somebody grab him." Willy says as Mr Teavee reaches out without hesitation and pulls his small son out of the television set. "Oh, thank heavens. He's completely unharmed." Willy says flatly.

"Unharmed?" Mr Teavee repeats annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Just put me back in the other way," Mike suggests in his squeaky voice.

"There is no other way. It's television, not telephone. There's quite a difference." Willy points out.

"And what exactly do you propose to do about it?" Mr Teavee says anger heard in his voice.

"I don't know," Willy says with a thoughtful look on his face. "But young men are extremely springy; they stretch like mad." Willy lets out a gasp. "Let's go put him in the taffy puller."

"Taffy puller?!" Mr Teavee says as he stares at Willy in disbelief and Willy's smile turns into a frown.

"Hey, that was my idea." Willy snaps before looking down at Mike. "Boy, is he going to be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller." He turns to look at the Oompa-Loompa still sitting on the chair. "I want you to take Mr Teavee and his…little boy up to the taffy puller, okay?" The Oompa-Loompa bows. "Stretch him out."

The Oompa-Loompa walks over to Mr Teavee and tugs on his trouser leg. As he walks past, Mike is near Willy and he lets out a soft gasp and moves away. As they move away, he lets out a sigh of relief. "On with the tour." He comments as we walk towards the door.

 _I don't think he has clicked on that Charlie is the only one left._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fourteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"I don't know," Willy says with a thoughtful look on his face. "But young men are extremely springy; they stretch like mad." Willy lets out a gasp. "Let's go put him in the taffy puller."

"Taffy puller?!" Mr Teavee says as he stares at Willy in disbelief and Willy's smile turns into a frown.

"Hey, that was my idea." Willy snaps before looking down at Mike. "Boy, is he going to be skinny. Yeah. Taffy puller." He turns to look at the Oompa-Loompa still sitting on the chair. "I want you to take Mr Teavee and his…little boy up to the taffy puller, okay?" The Oompa-Loompa bows. "Stretch him out."

The Oompa-Loompa walks over to Mr Teavee and tugs on his trouser leg. As he walks past, Mike is near Willy and he lets out a soft gasp and moves away. As they move away, he lets out a sigh of relief. "On with the tour." He comments as we walk towards the door.

 _I don't think he has clicked on that Charlie is the only one left._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

The computers power down and the lights turn off as we make it to the door. "There's still so much left to see." The doors open and he walks through and takes off the glasses. He turns to look at us. "Now, how many children are left?"

Grandpa Joe looks down at Charlie before taking off his glasses. "Mr Wonka, Charlie's the only one left now." Charlie takes off his glasses with a smile on his face.

Willy looks down at Charlie. "You mean you're the only one?"

"Yes, sir," Charlie whispers.

"What happened to the others?" He asks, even though he already knows the answer to that and it teasing Charlie. A huge smile appears on his face. "Oh, my dear boy." He shakes Charlie's hand. "Well, that means you've won. Oh, I do congratulate you, I really do. I'm absolutely delighted. Ii had a hunch, you know, right from the beginning. Well done."

Willy lets go of Charlie's hand and rush over towards me and to my surprise spin me around causing me to let out a soft giggle. He places me back on the ground and holds out his hand with I take without hesitation.

"Now, we mustn't dilly or dally. Because we have an enormous number of things to do before the day's out. But luckily for us, we have the great glass elevator to speed things al…" Willy walks forward, straight into the elevator with a thud. He is quick to stand back up. "Speed things along." He presses a button and the doors open.

 _This is a great prize for Charlie and all, but I can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong, which is going to upset both Charlie and me and the cause of it will be Willy._

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, snapping me from my thoughts. I look to see Willy looking down at me with love in his eyes causing the breath to catch in my throat. I let out a sigh of content and rest my head on his shoulder causing both Grandpa Joe and Charlie to have smiles appear on their faces.

"Come on." Willy says as we walk inside, and he presses the 'up and out' button.

"'Up and out?' What kind of room is that?" Charlie asks curiously.

"Hold on." Is all Willy says. A smile appears on Charlie's face as he looks up. "Oh, my goodness." Willy looks up. "We're going to need to go much faster. Otherwise, we'll just never breakthrough."

"Breakthrough what?" I question.

"I've been longing to press that button for years. Well, here we go. Up and out. " Willy laughs.

"But do you really mean…?" Grandpa Joe questions nervously.

"Yeah, I do." Willy squeaks happily.

"But, it's made of glass." I point out.

Grandpa Joe nods his head in agreement, a worried look on his face. "It'll smash into a million pieces."

Willy giggles happily not answering as he looks up causing the rest of us to do the same. The speed increases and we make it to the top, and luckily, we break right through. The elevator begins to fall to the ground and as we got closer Willy presses another button causing the elevator to come to a stop and hover in the air.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

The door to the factory creaks open and Augustus and his mother walks out. Augusts is covered in chocolate and has his fingers in his mouth. "Augusts, please don't eat your fingers."

He takes them out of his mouth. "But I taste so good." He admits before placing his fingers back in his mouth.

Violet and her mum come out next. Her mum keeps looking down with a weird look on her face. Violet does handstands and cartwheels and so forth without any problems. She bends over and twists her head, so it is under her arm. "Look, mother, I'm much more flexible now."

"Yes, but you're blue." She points out before they continue forward.

Veruca and Mr Salt walkout after them, covered in garbage, dirt and flies bussing around them. Last, comes Mr Teavee and Mike. Mr Teavee looks at the coat in his hand before looking up high.

Just then, the glass elevator flies by and is in the air above them. Veruca sees it before looking at Mr Salt. "Daddy, I want a flying glass elevator."

Mr Salt looks up before looking back down at Veruca. "Veruca, the only thing you're getting today is a bath and that's final."

The smile falls from Veruca's face. "But I want it!" Mr Salt turns and glares at her and she walks away with a pout, for once not getting what she wanted.

Mike has been stretched out and you can only see how thin he is from the side.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

We all look beneath us as the children and their parents leave through the factory gates before Wily looks up. "Where do you live?"

"Right over there, that little house," Charlie says as he finds their house and points out it.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

Mrs Bucket looks up from cutting some cabbage. "What time do you think they'll be back?"

Mr Bucket looks up from his book and looks back at her. "I don't know, dear."

"Hm." Mrs Bucket nods her head thoughtfully.

Just then, a loud sound gets closer before something crashes through the roof causing Mrs Bucket to back away and let out a scream. "I think there's someone at the door." Grandma Georgina says as she wakes up.

It was the glass elevator that crashed through the roof.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

"Hi, Mom!" Charlie says waving happily, like the sweet boy he is. The elevator doors open allowing us to exit. Charlie runs straight over to his parents and greets them with hugs. "Mom! Dad! We're back."

"Charlie." They both say at the same time.

Grandpa Joe walks over to them and kisses Mrs Bucket on her cheeks. I walk over to them and, of course, I am pulled into the hug. Willy walks over, causing Charlie to look up. "This is Willy Wonka. He gave us a ride home."

"I see that." Mrs Bucket mutters as she looks up at the large hole in the roof.

"You must be the boy's…" Willy trails off as he struggles to say 'Parents' again.

"Parents?" Mr Bucket offers.

"Yeah. That." Willy says.

"He says Charlie's won something." Grandpa Joe comments.

"Not just some something, the most something something of any something that's ever been. I'm gonna give this little boy my entire factory. " Willy comments.

"You must be joking." Grandpa Joe says surprised.

"No, really, it's true, 'cause, you see, a few months ago, I was having my semi-annual haircut, and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair, I saw reflected my life's work, my factory, my beloved Oompa-Loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized at that moment…I must find an heir. And I did, Charlie. You." Willy explains.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets," Charlie says happily.

"Uh-huh. I invited five children to the factory, and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner." Willy admits as he looks at Charlie toothpaste cap factory model.

"That's you, Charlie." Grandpa Joe points out happily.

Willy walks back over and stops in front of us. "So, what do you say? Are you ready to leave all this behind and come live with me at the factory?"

My bad feeling gets stronger. _Does that mean Charlie's family isn't allowed to go with him?_ I glance at Charlie. _We are going to have a heartbroken child in our hands in a few minutes. And I have a feeling I am too going to be upset._

"Sure. Of course." Charlie agrees without hesitation. "I mean, it's all right for my family to come, too."

"Oh, my dear boy, of course, they can't. you can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old dead goose." He looks at the grandparents. "no offence."

"None taken…jerk." Grandpa George replies with a grunt.

Willy looks at Grandpa George before looking away. "A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams gosh darn the consequences." Willy walks into his elevator. "Look at me. I had no family, and I'm a giant success."

"So, if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again?" Charlie queries.

"Azalea can come of course." Willy shyly says looking at me. "Consider that a bonus."

Charlie takes a step forward. "Then I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world. Azalea wouldn't either."

"Oh, I see. That's weird." Willy lets out a weak laugh. "There's other candy, too, besides chocolate."

"I'm sorry, Mr Wonka. But, I'm staying here." Charlie states as he steps back towards his parents.

"Azalea?" Willy questions hopefully looking at me.

I close my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that," I say softly as I open my eyes to see hurt flash through Willy's eyes.

Willy takes a step back and reaches out to press a button. "Sure, you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure," Charlie says without hesitation.

"Azalea?" Willy questions hopefully once again.

"Goodbye, Willy," I say sadly.

"Okay, goodbye." He says sadly back. He sighs in defeat before rushing out of the elevator and towards me. He places his soft lips on mine before I could say anything. He runs his hands thought my moonlight silver hair s out passion grew. We break for air and gaze into each other's eyes. "Goodbye love." Willy croaks as he walks back to the elevator. He glances at me for a final time before pressing the button and the elevator leaves through the roof again.

"Things are going to get much better." Grandma Georgina says with a smile on her face as Mrs Bucket pulls me close and rubs my back as a single tear escapes from my eye and rolls down my cheek.

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Chapter Fifteen~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"Azalea?" Willy questions hopefully looking at me.

I close my eyes. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that," I say softly as I open my eyes to see hurt flash through Willy's eyes.

Willy takes a step back and reaches out to press a button. "Sure, you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure," Charlie says without hesitation.

"Azalea?" Willy questions hopefully once again.

"Goodbye, Willy," I say sadly.

"Okay, goodbye." He says sadly back. He sighs in defeat before rushing out of the elevator and towards me. He places his soft lips on mine before I could say anything. He runs his hands thought my moonlight silver hair s out passion grew. We break for air and gaze into each other's eyes. "Goodbye love." Willy croaks as he walks back to the elevator. He glances at me for a final time before pressing the button and the elevator leaves through the roof again.

"Things are going to get much better." Grandma Georgina says with a smile on her face as Mrs Bucket pulls me close and rubs my back as a single tear escapes from my eye and rolls down my cheek.

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _And, for once, Grandma Georgina knew exactly what she was talking about. The next morning, Charlie helped his parents fix a hole in the roof. Grandpa Joe spent the whole day out of bed. He didn't feel tired at all._

 _Azalea spends the whole day strengthening the house with her magic making it much stronger and sturdier. She also made all the rooms larger so the grandparent's bed didn't take up the whole of the kitchen so they could finally have a large dining table, which she extends. She also adds another room for the parent's bedroom and fixes Charlie's bedroom up. She also makes it, so the house is nice and warm in the winter and nice and cool in the summer._

 _Charlie's father got a better job at the toothpaste factory, repairing the machine that had replaced him. Things have never been better for the Bucket family. The same could not be said for Willy Wonka._

* * *

 **~~~Willy's POV~~~**

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, tears falling from my eyes and my chest twinges painfully. _What's happening? Why does my chest hurt so much?_ I let out a snuffle and wipes away the tears that have rolled down my cheek.

I let out a sigh. Charlie rejecting my offer hurt but leaving Azalea behind, after such an amazing and delightful kiss, was much more painful. I've never cared for anything other than chocolate or my Oompa-Loompas. But it's different with Azalea Potter-Black. She would have no problems with me showing my true self, my dark side, my childish side but that most important thing I love about her is her beauty and how gentle and soft she is.

Wait…LOVE? As in marriage, babies, and families? I abruptly stand up and laugh happily and loudly. "I'm in love with Azalea Potter-Black," I mutter in disbelief. I remember leaving after kissing her and what led to me leaving so sadly. I _wonder if she will forgive me. Maybe if I allow Charlie to come to the factory and bring his family along with him? Will, that work?_

* * *

 **~~~Next Day~~~**

* * *

I lay on my chair and talk to my Oompa-Loompa, my candy not going the way I want it to go and I don't understand, not to mention the pain in my chest is getting worse. "I can't put my finger on it. Candy's always been the only thing I was ever certain of, and now I'm just not certain at all. I don't know which flavours to make, I don't know which ideas to try, I'm second-guessing myself, which is nuts. I've always made whatever candy I felt like, and I…"

I sit up, a look of realization on my face. "That's just it, isn't it? I make the candy I feel like, but now I feel terrible so the candy's terrible. You're very good."

He takes off his glasses and nods his head.

I stand up. I _need to get my Azalea to forgive me…I need her to forgive me and make the pain in my chest go away._

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

I leave the house with Charlie as he goes to do his little job of polishing people shoes outside the 'Greystone Café'. Mrs Bucket suggests that I need to get some fresh air. She is probably right as the pain of what Willy has done is still there, but it is leaving and fading to be a slight ache.

Charlie kneels down at begins to polish the male's shoes in silence when the male speaks up. "Pity about that chocolate fella Wendell. Uh, Walter."

Charlie stops and looks up. "Willy Wonka." Charlie gets back to work.

"That's the one. Says here in the papers his new candies aren't selling very well. But I suppose maybe he's just a rotten egg who deserves it." He says.

"Yep." Charlie agrees without hesitation.

"Oh, really? You ever met him?" He asks.

Charlie stops polishing his shoes and looks up. "I did. I thought he was great, at first, but then, he didn't turn out so nice as he hurt Azalea. He also has a funny haircut."

The male abruptly lowers the newspaper to show that it was Willy the whole time. "I do not."

"Why are you here?" Charlie asks as he glances at me.

Willy stands up and walks over to me. He lets out a nervous gulp and opens his mouth before snapping it shut. He clenches his fist causing his gloves to squeak before looking at me again. "Azalea…will you ever forgive me for my foolishness? I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me, please!" He begs pleadingly.

I bit my lip. "I'll…think about it…give me a little bit to think it over okay?" I say softly.

Willy nods his head before turning to look at Charlie. "What makes you feel better when you feel terrible?"

"My family," Charlie admits without hesitation.

"Ew." Willy makes a sound of disgust.

Charlie stands up. "What do you have against my family?"

"It's not just your family, it's the whole idea of…" Willy trails off and lets out a groan. "You know, they're always telling you what to fo, what not to do, and it's not conducive to a creative atmosphere," Willy admits.

"Usually they're just trying to protect you because they love you." Charlie points out. Willy's face scrunches up in disgust. "If you don't believe me, you should ask."

Willy turns to look at Charlie. "Ask who, my father?" He lets out a mocking chuckle. "No way. At least, not by myself."

"You want us to go with you?" Charlie asks after getting a nod off me.

A smile appears on Willy's face. "Hey…hey, what a good idea. Yeah. And you know what? I've got transport…" He is cut off as once again he walks straight into the glass elevator. He lands on the ground with a thud before getting back up. "I have to be more careful where I park this thing." He lets out a chuckle as he presses a button and the doors open.

We all walk inside, and Willy closes the door before the elevator flies off. It takes it to the middle of nowhere with a single house there. We walk to the house and walk up the stairs. "I think we've got the wrong house."

We all stop to see the sign saying it is Dr Wilbur Wonka, D.D.S. Dental Practitioner. Charlie reaches forward and presses the doorbell. Charlie and I share a look at footsteps approach and the front door creaks open.

An older man walks out. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but he's overdue," I say softly.

We head inside and Willy's father gets to work with checking his teeth. "Open. Now, let's see what the damage is, shall we?"

Charlie and I look around to see that Willy's father has frames and frames of newspapers clipping which mentions Willy in them. He even has an album full of the same thing.

"Heavens. I haven't seen bicuspids like these since…since…Willy?"

"Hi, Dad," Willy replies back.

His father puts his equipment down and stands up straight, looking at Willy who sits up and stares back. "All these years, and you haven't flossed."

"Not once," Willy admits with a shake of his head.

They awkwardly look at each other before slowly moving to hug each other, Willy's head and hands against his father's chest.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

 _It was on this day that Willy Wonka repeated his offer to Charlie, who accepted on one condition…And Azalea finally forgave Willy for how he acted much to his delight and happiness._

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

We sit around the table when the door opens. Charlie and Willy come walking in. "Sorry, we're late. We were brainstorming." Charlie admits sheepishly.

"Thought I heard thunder." Grandpa George teases.

"Can you stay for dinner, Willy?" Mr Bucket asks.

Willy takes out his hat and coat. "Oh, yes, please."

Mr Bucket places a stool next to me while Grandpa Joe walks over to the table. "I'll shuffle the plates." He places one next to me before sitting down.

Mr Bucket also sits down, and Charlie sits next to him. Grandma Georgina leans over slightly. "You smell like peanuts. I love peanuts."

"Oh, thank you. You smell like…old people and soap. I like it." Willy offers with a smile.

Grandma Georgine squeals happily and hugs him. She lets go as Grandma Josephine looks at Charlie. "Elbows off the table, Charlie."

"How do you feel about little raspberry kites?" Willy asks.

"With liquorice instead of string," Charlie suggests with a grin causing Willy to nod his head.

"Boys…no business at the dinner table." Mrs Bucket scolds softly.

"Sorry, Mum," Charlie replies sheepishly.

"I think you're onto something, though, Charlie," Willy admits happily causing Charlie to beam up at him.

Willy wraps his arm around my waist, a press a kiss to my temple before we focus on our dinner as Mrs Bucket begins to dish it out.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

To the Buckets pleasure and delight, their home was moved into the factory and they continued to live there while Willy and Azalea slept in the factory in Willy's room, much to Willy's delight as he enjoys sleeping with her against his side or on his chest.

 _In the end, Charlie Bucket won a chocolate factory, but Willy Wonka and Azalea got something even better—a family and someone they love and who loves them in return. And one thing was absolutely certain: life had never been sweeter._

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer::::**

 **I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Only my OC character (s).**

 **I don't make any profit from any of my stories on this website.**

 **Rated M due to future sexual content.**

"Characters Speaking"  
 _Characters Thinking  
_ /Authors Comments\

* * *

 **~~~Epilogue~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Previous~~~**

* * *

"How do you feel about little raspberry kites?" Willy asks.

"With liquorice instead of string," Charlie suggests with a grin causing Willy to nod his head.

"Boys…no business at the dinner table." Mrs Bucket scolds softly.

"Sorry, Mum," Charlie replies sheepishly.

"I think you're onto something, though, Charlie," Willy admits happily causing Charlie to beam up at him.

Willy wraps his arm around my waist, a press a kiss to my temple before we focus on our dinner as Mrs Bucket begins to dish it out.

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

To the Buckets pleasure and delight, their home was moved into the factory and they continued to live there while Willy and Azalea slept in the factory in Willy's room, much to Willy's delight as he enjoys sleeping with her against his side or on his chest.

 _In the end, Charlie Bucket won a chocolate factory, but Willy Wonka and Azalea got something even better—a family and someone he loves and who loves him in return. And one thing was absolutely certain: life had never been sweeter._

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

* * *

 **~~~3** **rd** **POV~~~**

* * *

A year has passed since the Buckets and Azalea moved into Willy's factory. Willy and Azalea have hand plenty of dates, some that included visiting her Godson Teddy which Willy enjoyed playing with.

During this same year, they were married. A simple affair with the Buckets, Teddy and his grandmother, in Willy's chocolate room in front of his chocolate room. The room where it all started, surrounded by Willy's dream and the hope and love he gave Azalea with the first glance.

They celebrate their wedding before everyone else leaves and the pair of them head to their bedroom for their wedding night and the first night they have properly slept with each other.

Willy picks her up and carries her into his bedroom causing her to giggle softly. He gently places her on their bed and gazes down at her with his darken lust and love-filled eyes as she gazes back at him with the same gaze.

He slowly made his way onto the bed before climbing over her body and bringing her into a deep kiss. He broke away from her lips slightly; both of them panting heavily, with a string of saliva connected their lips, before kissing her again.

He moves his hands and quickly removes their clothing, leaving them completely bear to each other gazes. He moved his lips down to her neck, nibbling and sucking lightly, leaving behind hickeys. He moved further south and started to suck on her left nipple.

She let out a soft moan which turned louder when Willy started to nibble on her nipple. She couldn't help but cry out in pleasure at the feeling of Zach's teeth grazing her sensitive flesh.

Willy slipped a hand down between her legs. He strokes her moonlight silver curls before moving a placing a finger into the hot wet folds earning a cry of pleasure from her. The hot heat around his finger was making his cock twitch.

He moved his finger in and out gently before added the second. He repeated the same process and gently added the third. Azalea was moaning before her moan was caught in her throat before she came with a loud scream.

He removed his fingers and cleans her juices from his fingers before leaning down and pulling her into a deep kiss. They were both left breathless as they parted. Azalea latched onto Willy's neck leaving behind her own hickeys before kissing down his muscled chest and abs. Willy groans as Azalea's slender fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked the hard flesh.

The feeling of hot air caressed him when without warning his cock was consumed down to the root. Willy let out a low groan. He leant over slipping three fingers into Azalea's dripping folds making her moan around his hardness sending sparks of pleasure up his shaft. It wasn't long before they both ended up coming hard.

Willy pinned Azalea down on the bed. He pushed his tongue into her pussy and teased her. Azalea's hips rolled against his mouth, pushing his tongue further inside, and laced her fingers through his hair. He switched back and forth between licking and sucking her clitoris and thrusting his tongue deep into her pulsing wet folds.

Azalea came with a scream. She didn't have a chance to recover before Willy gently and slowly pushed his cock deep into her body. She let out a sharp cry of pain and tear pooled in her eyes. Willy stopped moving and leant down to kiss Azalea, to try and distract her from the pain.

It wasn't long before she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips upwards. Azalea threw her head back onto her pillow when Willy thrust hard and fast into her body. Her back arched making her breast bounce and place them in front of Azalea's face. He sucks one of her nipples while he continues to thrust into her body.

It wasn't long before they both let out a scream when they came and collapsed in a heap and curled up together. Willy whispered a soft 'I love you' before drifting asleep making Azalea gently kiss his forehead before following him into the darkness.

* * *

 **~~~Azalea's POV~~~**

* * *

 **~~~Months Later~~~**

* * *

I was making our bed when suddenly I felt ill and bile rises up in my throat. I place my hand over my mouth and rush into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I groan softly as I stop throwing up. I washed my face and mouth out before heading back to the bedroom.

I make it back to the bed when I freeze in place. _It couldn't be, could it…Could I really be?_

"Azalea!" Willy calls out.

"In the bedroom," I call back softly.

"You look ill again." He says worriedly as he pulls me into a soft hug.

"It is a good illness, Willy," I say softly causing Willy to look at me confused. "I'm pregnant!"

Willy looks at me with wide eyes before a huge grin appears on his face.

* * *

 **~~~Nine Months Later~~~**

* * *

I rub my stomach softly as I reach the end of my birth. It turned out that when I discovered I was pregnant I had already been pregnant for four months to twins. Willy was ecstatic with the pregnancy and when the rest of my family found out they were as well. Willy, due to his protectiveness and eagerness to have a family, become my manservant getting me everything I needed. He didn't let me do anything with was incredibly sweet of him, especially when I had a craving of strawberries and he went out to get me some.

Pain shoots through my back before I feel something wet. _Our babies are coming._

After hours of painful labour, I held my baby daughter in my arms while Willy held our baby boy in his. Our daughter looks exactly like Mama Lily, but she has Willy's purple eyes. Our son, however, looks like Willy but he has my emerald green eyes.

"What do you want to name him? Since I'm naming our daughter." I question looking up at my loving husband who is gazing back and forth between our two children.

"How about Damien Sirius Wonka." He queries as he leans down and places a kiss on my temple.

"I like it," I say softly as I turn my gaze to our little girl. "Lillian Rose Wonka."

Willy looks down at her. "I like it." He admits with a large grin on his face before sitting down next to me on our bed. He wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me close before we both gaze down at our beloved children.

* * *

 **~~~The End~~~**

* * *

/Thank you for reading this chapter. Please leave a review. Your opinions are appreciated.\


End file.
